Overdose with Love
by XuiXiuLay
Summary: CHAP 6 IS UP / "Mengapa kau terburu-buru?Kau tidak ingin mereka berdua tau hah? Brengsek kau!"/ "Apa pedulimu huh? Cepat katakan atau aku berubah pikiran?" / "Kau membuatkuhh tegang sayanghh.."/ ChanBaek / GS / Hurt / Drama / Romance / M
1. Chapter 1

**Overdose with Love Chap 1**

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris , and Others (akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Genre :

Romance - Angst - Drama

Rate :

M

Length :

Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Semua pemeran dalam fanfic ini terlahir dari orangtua dan agensi pemeran

Warning :

This is EXO Fanfiction specially ChanBaek Pair. GENDERSWITCH . and this is Real my Fiction .

If you don't like Main Cast, Genre, Rate, and Genderswitch you can leave my fic.

DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T BASH

Sorry for Typo's

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Recommended Songs : D.O EXO – Crying Out - | Super Junior – Coagulation -

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mencintaiku selamanya"

"Selamanya, aku berjanji"

"Tidak ada seorangpun selain aku"

"Kau dan aku, tidak akan ada yang lain, selama-lamanya"

Byurr...

Debur ombak tepi pantai pulau Jeju menghantam kecil tubuh kedua insan yang kini tengah berpelukan mesra, seraya menyaksikan detik-detik turunnya sunset di ufuk barat.

Lama keduanya larut dalam keheningan, hingga cahaya kuning keemasan itu tersibak dan menebar menjadi sebuah lengkungan indah yang dibiaskan oleh permukaan laut.

Indah. Sangat indah. Dan tentunya romantis. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu kini terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman memabuknya setelah mengucap untaian cinta berkali-kali.

"Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"Nado, Yeonghwoni sarangantha"

Manusia hanya mampu mengucap apa yang ia mau, namun takdir Tuhan menentukan segalanya.

_Overdose with Love_

"Plakk,,"

Kris menampar keras pipi istrinya. Satu hal yang seumur hidup tidak pernah ia lakukan. Jangankan menampar wajah indah itu, sekedar melihatnya menangis pun ia tak mampu.

Namun, kali ini. Ya, kesalahan yang diperbuat Baekhyun, istrinya, kali ini benar-benar tak termaafkan. Kris sudah kehabisan cara untuk terus membuat dirinya dapat berpikir sehat, bahkan ia mengutuk diri sendiri yang terlalu mencintai istrinya itu.

"Yeobo, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku—" Baekhyun tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Di satu sisi dia lebih baik diam mendapat perlakuan kejam dari Suami tercintanya.

Baekhyun tidak harus melawan, tidak sama sekali. Ini memang kesalahannya, dirinya sungguh merasa menjadi wanita terburuk yang ada di dunia. Terlebih untuk Kris, pria tampan berkharisma luar biasa yang dipenuhi cinta.

Ini adalah kali pertama Kris menampar wajah mulusnya, walau memang sepanjang tiga tahun usia pernikahan mereka pertengkaran selalu ada, namun semua hanya disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang kecil, lebih pada prilaku Baekhyun yang manja dan suka diperhatikan. Kadang Kris akan membentak jika ia benar-benar kesal, tapi tak akan lebih dari dua detik ia akan segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang tergugu pilu dan selalu mampu menyanyat hatinya.

Tapi...

Hari ini adalah pengecualian. Hari ini seorang Kris Wu bukanlah Suami Byun Baekhyun yang seperti biasanya. Matanya merah menyala, begitupun dengan wajahnya yang membara seperti disulut api besar bernama emosi.

" Baik, baiklah" Sesaat Kris terdiam" Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari rumah ini".

Jdarrrr!

Bagai di sambar halilintar di tengah terik siang bolong, sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika mendengar ucapan lugas suaminya.

Dia di usir, dirinya benar-benar di usir, oleh Kris Wu yang telah memacarinya selama 6 tahun dan menikahinya selama ini. Lelaki yang berjanji selalu akan menjaganya itu telah mengusirnya.

"Kau—mengusirku?" Lirih Baekhyun masih belum percaya.

"Kau tega mengusirku, istrimu sendiri?" Tanyanya lagi masih dengan isakan tangis dan nada suara yang tak berubah.

"KAU SUDAH MENGKHIANATIKU BYUN BAEKHYUN, APA LAGI MAUMU SEKARANG!" Tak disangka Kris malah membentaknya dengan keras, lagi.

Deru nafasnya yang tadi mulai reda kembali memburu, menandakan emosinya telah kembali bangkit.

"Kau tidak menginginkan penjelasan lebih dulu dariku?" Baekhyun memohon, menatap wajah suaminya, berharap lelaki itu tidak serius dengan ucapannya.

Segaris air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kris, ia tak sepantasnya menangis. Namun harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki ia rasakan sudah diinjak-injak. Bagaimana tidak seluruh waktu dan jiwa raga dia persembahkan bagi makhluk Tuhan yang ia puja sempurna karna keelokan wajahnya itu, namun pada akhirnya kenyataan pahit harus ia telan.

Dengan mata kepalanya ia menyaksikan istrinya bergumul mesum dengan seorang namja di sebuah kamar hotel.

Ini mungkin salah Kris yang terlalu mencintainya, dan benar-benar mungkin salah Kris yang tak pernah mengizinkan pujaannya itu mengenali pria lain selain dirinya sejak kecil.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" mata Kris yang telah merah basah menatap nanar kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tidur dengan laki-laki lain, kau bahkan mengandung anaknya, jadi buat apa kita bersama lagi?" lanjutnya walau tenang namum tajam menghujam.

Baekhyun terjatuh lemas memeluk tubuh ringkihnya seraya bersandar pada dinding bercat putih ruang tamu mereka. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya remuk, Kris hanya menampar pipinya, namun ia merasa tulang-tulangnya pun sakit hingga ke sendi.

Sudah tidak ada harapan. Kris yang ada dihapannya bukanlah suaminya yang biasa. Secepatnya menghilang dari hadapan Kris memang menjadi satu-satunya jalan terbaik bagi Baekhyun, sebelum lelaki itu lebih kalap menyakiti tubuhnya, atau mungkin membunuh bayinya.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Flashback On_

.

.

"Selamat malam Byun Baekhyun-ssi" sebuah suara sayup-sayup masuk menyusuri gendang telinga Baekhyun. Wanita itu perlahan bergerak mengusahakan kembali segenap kesadaran dari seluruh penjuru syarafnya.

Ternyata dirinya tengah berada disebuah kamar mewah yang ….._

Tunggu!

Kamar? Dan suara itu?

Seketika itu juga kesadaran Baekhyun terkumpul drastis. Ia membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tenaga penuh.

Siapa yang tidak akan tersentak ketika menemukan tubuhnya berada atas kasur bersama seorang lelaki yang sama sekali bukan suaminya. Dan lagi, ahk—Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya kecuali selimut putih tipis yang kini begitu erat ia genggam.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Dan lelaki itu, ya, lelaki yang baru ditemuinya kemarin itu, kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyuman menakutkan. Senyum lelaki itu seharusnya indah karna diukir pada wajah tampan, tetapi itu sangat mengerikan bagi Baekhyun, teramat sangat mengerikan.

"A—apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?", pekik Baekhyun tidak terima atas kekacauan yang telah menimpa dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar pemuda yang tengah menyeringai padanya itu dengan berbagai macam benda yang ada disekelingnya, termasuk pisau buah yang tergeletak di atas meja tak jauh dari kasur tempat mereka berbaring.

"Ssssttt," Chanyeol menggerakkan telunjukknya menutup bibir merah Baekhyun—mungkin agar tidak memekik teralu keras, namun aslinya hanya untuk menggoda "Kita berdua baru saja melewatkan moment-moment paling indah di dunia", Chanyeol memainkan alisnya, semakin menggoda Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu mengeram marah dan…..

" PLAAKKK"

Sebuah tamparan telak menyapa pipi manly kebanggan Chanyeol, namun anehnya namja itu tidak marah sama sekali, ia justru semakin menyeringai memancing emosi wanita di hadapannya agar semakin menjadi-jadi.

Greep. Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain ia pergunakan untuk menarik tekuk yeoja itu agar wajahnya semakin mendekat. Sama sekali tidak susah bagi Chanyeol mengendalikan rontaan Baekhyun, dengan mudahnya ia bisa melumat paksa bibir indah yeoja itu walau ditolak habis-habisan.

Cukup lama Chamnyeol menikmati sensasi bibir lembab yeoja cantik itu hingga bibirnya benar-benar bengkak dan sedikit mengelurakan darah.

Ini pemaksaaan. Baekhyun sama sekali belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya dinginkan oleh Chanyeol. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu secara baik-baik di loby hotel, kemudian Chanyeol mengajaknya ke Mini Pub yang berada di Hotel megah itu. Pertemuan itu terjadi atas prakarsa Baekhyun yang tidak terima suami tercintanya, Kris Wu, di turunkan jabatan dengan semena-mena. Suaminya adalah seorang pioneer, bahkan mungkin perusahaan itu tidak akan maju tanpa sang Suami, namun seorang yang baru mengambil alih kekuasaan tertinggi dalam perusahaan property itu dengan seenaknya membuat Kris berada dalam kesulitan.

Awal kedatangannya, Baekhyun hanya ingin bicara baik-baik pada sang bos besar. Sudah puluhan kali dia diam-diam mencoba bertemu langsung dengan sang President direktur tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya, dan hasilnya mereka membuat janji bertemu disuatu tempat, Seoul Metropolitan Hotel. Tidak ada keganjilan, Park Chanyeol bak seorang malaikat di hadapan Byun Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu. Tutur katanya halus, sikapnya ramah dan sopan.

Sempat Baekhyun merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan sang presdir akan membuahkan hasil, namun sayang, belum sampai ia dengan keputusan apapun dari Chanyeol ia merasakan kantuk yang tiada tara, ia benar-benar tak kuasa melanjutkan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, rasa kantuknya lebh mengusai, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk lebih baik pulang, tubuhnya terasa lelah, hampir saja ia limbung, sesaat Baekhyun masih sedikit sadar ketika menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik Anda saya antarkan pulang dan kita bahas ini bersama suami anda." Tawar Chanyeol dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol-ssi, saya bisa pulang sendiri, lebih baik ini kita bahas lain waktu, dan saya mohon—" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya sudah ambruk, untunglah Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diingat Baekhyun, tidak satupun, kecuali terbangun tanpa pakaian dan mendapati seringaian seorang lelaki yang duduk pada sebuah kursi disamping ranjang yang ia tiduri.

"Hiks—" Baekhyun terisak. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada suami tercintanya nanti, apakah ia harus memberitahukan bahwa dirinya telah diperkosa oleh atasan sang suami?

Bagaimana mungkin ia memberitahukan akan hal itu? Sementara kegiatannya menghubungi dan menemui sang president direktur pun tanpa sepengetahuan sang suami.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis, Ahgassi" Chanyeol membelai wajah pias Baekhyun dan menyeka airmata yang mengalir di sekitar pipinya, namun dengan kasar wanita itu menepis tanganya.

Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan senyum kepuasannya. Ia sangat bahagia bisa merasakan dengan mudah keindahan tubuh istri Kris Wu yang telah menyedot perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu menjemput Kris diparkiran Kantor, apalagi ketika menjemput sang suami dia hanya mengenakan dress ketat berwarna hitam yang panjangnya hanya 15cm dibawah lututnya. Perpaduan yang sangat indah bukan dengan kulit putih dan tubuh sintalnya ?

Yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sangat mempesona, ia memiliki aura kecantikan alami yang dipadu dengan mata indah serta wajah innocent yang membuat siapapun ingin memiliki dan melindunginnya.

Melindungi?

Tunggu!

Park Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan ingin melindungi wanita itu , tapi malah dengan seenaknya menodai? Park Chanyeol telah melakukan hal terlarang pada istri bawahannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tidak, dia tidak salah. Keinginan terbesarnya memiliki Byun Baekhyun membuatnya harus melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa mendapatkan wanita itu. Termasuk menidurinya. Dan kini Chanyeol berhasil, itu artinya dia menang.

Ahk, tunggu! Belum, Chanyeol belum menang sepenuhnya, masih ada berbagai macam cara mendapatkan jiwa dan raga Byun Baekhyun secara utuh.

Inilah Park Chanyeol, pemegang kekusaan penuh pada kerajaan Park Corporation, pewaris seluruh harta melimpah ruah yang terbiasa tidur dengan berbagai macam wanita, dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai apapun yang dia mau, termasuk istri orang lain.

Oh, tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa seorang Byun Baekhyun bercerai dari sang Suami secepatnya. Yang seperti itu tidak akan menyenangkan, Chanyeol suka tantangan, dan dia mau membuat suatu permainan.

"Lihat ini!", Chanyeol melompat kesamping tubuh Baekhyun, satu tangannya meraih remote televisi, sementara yang satu dipergunakan untuk merangkul dan mencengkram pundak Yeoja itu

"Jika aku memencet tombol hijau ini, maka layar itu akan menyala dan menampakkan film terbaik dengan pasangan terbaik yang diperankan oleh kita berdua", Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan senyum menakutkannya sembari mengecup pundak terekpose yeoja itu. Ia menunggu reaksinya.

"Apa, kau mau melihatnya?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun, namja itu sedikit meniupkan udara disana.

Lontaran kata dari mulut Park Chanyeol semakin membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. 'Menjijikkan', itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Seorang bernama Park Chanyeol adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, rasanya ia ingin menampar sosok itu lagi sekuat-kuatnya "Apa maumu, Park Chanyeol?!", tanyanya dengan kilatan tajam yang menyayat.

Chanyeol menanggapi kilatan marah dari Baekhyun dengan santai, didekatkannya lagi wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat Yeoja itu semakin memalingkan wajahnya" Kau tanya apa mauku?", Tanyanya seraya merapikan serpihan rambut disekitar telinga Baekhyun kebelakang telinga. Perlahan bibirnya berbisik di telingan itu " Aku ingin kau menjadi teman tidurku selagi aku menginginkanmu"

"Brukkkk'

Spontan dengan sekuat tenaganya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh sang pemuda Park disampingnya hingga namja itu terjungkal kesisi ranjang.

Setengah mati Baekhyun menahan emosinya untuk tidak menikam lelaki itu ribuan kali, padahal ia sudah tak kuat ingin segera mencabik – cabik manusia sang manusia laknat

"Aku bukan binatang Park! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya denganku!", ujarnya dengan nafas memburu penuh amarah.

Sialnya, Park Chanyeol hanya menaikkan bahu seraya mengangakat tangan, tetap dengan gaya santai.

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin melihat pengorbanan seorang istri yang berjuang demi jabatan dan nama baik sang suami", ucapnya, terdengar santai namun menikam.

" Aku bukan maniak harta" ujar Baekhyun, ia merasa sangat dilecehkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, sekarang ia tengah duduk di sofa sembari mengupas buah dengan pisau yang menjadi incaran Baekhyun. "Kalau kau bukan maniak harta, buat apa kau datang menemuiku, meminta agar jabatan suamimu dikembalikan, eoh?

" Aku menginginkan keadilah bagi suamiku. Apa kau tidak merasa sudah berbuat semena-mena padanya?!" pekik Baekhyun terpancing emosi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan cara paling menyebalkan bagi manusia yang pernah dilihat Baekhyun. Perlahan namja itu kembali mendekati tubuh Baekhyun guna membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya lagi, namun kali ini tidak dengan gaya seduktif.

" Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru membuat keputusan, Nyonya Kris Wu yang manis, pikirkan lagi matang-matang. Aku bisa memberimu kenikmatan yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang telah suamimu berikan. Bukan hanya kemewahan, tapi juga disini." Chanyeol menepuk kasur yang masih setia menyangga tubuh polos Baekhyun.

" Dan kau tahu? Kalau kau menolak permintaanku, suamimu tidak hanya akan kehilangan jabatannya, tapi kau juga tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi", Park Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun sebelum Yeoja itu berusaha meraup wajahnya dan mencakar-cakar habis seluruh ketampanan yang ia miliki.

" Biadab kau Park Chanyeol!" umpat Baekhyun, walau percuma, karena dilema itu sudah terlanjur hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Seharusnya dia tidak usah menemui President direktur tak bermoral itu. Seharusnya dia tidak tertipu oleh sikap malaikatnya. Seharusnya.

'Aghtt!'

Bagaimana mungkin seorang istri bisa membagi tubuhnya untuk orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai? Apakah sebuah paksaan bisa diartikan pengkhianatan? Belum lagi dia harus bermain cantik agar suaminya Kris Wu tidak mencurigai apapun yang ia lakukan dibelakang lelaki turunan surga itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Introduce :

Hi~ selamat datang di dunia baruku ^^

Perkenalkan aku readers lama dalam dunia fanfiction yang mencoba menuangkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku kedalam sebuah tulisan ini.

Yap.

It's my first fiction , mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD *bow

Anyway..

Ini special ChanBaek , kenapa ?

Karena aku seorang ChanBaek shipper , wohoo *angkatbanner

Mian,,mian,,

Balik lagi .

Pertama ff ini terinspirasi atas semua ff chanbaek yang pernah aku baca

Kalo dicerita sebelumnya (cerita para author sunbaenim), Baekhyun yang tersakiti karena Chanyeol berselingkuh , atau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi dalam ff punyaku ini cerita amat sangat berbeda. Mungkin diatas sudah menjelaskan ya Baekhyunnya taken sama siapa ? ^^

Loh tapi kenapa pairnya ChanBaek ?

Naaah. Bagi yang penasaran bias baca ff ku ini di next chap selanjutnya ^^

Oke segitu aja penjelasannya , next chap aku bakal jelasin yang lebih rinci lagi.

So..

Thanks for readers and please review .

Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu untukku dalam penulisan yang lebih rapih kembali.

Annyeong~ Ppaing ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Overdose with Love Chap 2**

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris , and Others (akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Genre :

Romance - Angst - Drama

Rate :

M

Length :

Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Semua pemeran dalam fanfic ini terlahir dari orangtua dan agensi pemeran

Warning :

This is EXO Fanfiction specially ChanBaek Pair. GENDERSWITCH . and this is Real my Fiction .

If you don't like Main Cast, Genre, Rate, and Genderswitch you can leave my fic.

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T BASH**

Sorry for Typo's

.

.

Anggi Xui Xiu Lay

.

"Proudly Present"

.

Overdose with Love

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Recommended Songs : Wu Yi Fan –Time Boils The Rain | Lay EXO feat. Lu Han – Because of You - | DBSK – Love In The Ice -

_I Think I love you_

_Geureon ga bwa yo_

_Cause I miss you_

_Geu dae man eob seumyeon_

_Amoo keudo mot hako_

_Cha goo saeng na ko_

_Ireon keol pomyeon amoo raedo_

_I'm falling for you_

_Nan mol rat ji man_

_Now I need you_

_Eoneun saen kana mam_

_Kipeun ko se a_

_Ju kau kechar jabeun keudae_

_Ei museum eulije_

_Po a yo_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema dalam chua's café seusai lagu yang di nyanyikan seorang Yeoja cantik dengan rambut brunette yang panjang ditemani petikan gitar oleh pria dengan rahang yang tegas itu berakhir.

Minseok dan Sehun membungkuk, member hormat dan salam kepada para tamu yang menyaksikan penampilan keduanya.

Ketika hendak turun, Gaun yang Minseok kenakan terinjak yang membuat dirinya limbung. Dengan cekatan Sehun memegangi pinggang Minseok.

Mereka bertatapan.

Hingga tak lama, suara seorang namja mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Akkkhheem… ehhm.. ekkhm.." Namja itu dengan sengaja terbatuk dengan suara yang keras, membuat kedua anak manusia di depannya salah tingkah.

"Cukup Sehun-ah.. Minseok bersamaku.. kau sudah tidak ada hak lagi dengannya" Ucap Namja itu dengan dingin, seraya tangannya mengambil alih tangan Minseok yang di genggam Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam, menatap pria di depannya yang mengenakan setelan kemeja merah maroon yang di gulung sesiku itu dengan datar.

"JongIn-ah.. bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku di meja nomor 21 ? kau tidak mendengarku hah?" Minseok melepaskan genggaman JongIn dan berkacak pinggang depan pria yang ia cintai.

"Eoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian tadi? Kau masih tetap menyuruhku untuk tetap berdiam di meja sedangkan kau beradegan mesra denganNYA?" JongIn merengut, menunjuk Sehun yang bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Cukup ! lupakan adegan tadi, Sehun-ah.. gomawo.. kau sudah menolongku tadi" Minseok berujar dengan canggung kepada Sehun, namja itu hanya mengukir senyum kemudian pergi.

"Hey! Chagiya~ aku datang kesini tidak hanya untuk menjemputmu, tetapi aku juga ingin memberitahumu jika di meja 21 ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu" JongIn memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. Dirinya menyandar ditiang panggung, menatap sang kekasih yang sibuk menghapus make-up nya.

"Nuguya?" Minseok bertanya. Dirinya tetap focus pada pantulan dirinya di depan kaca.

"Baekhyun" jawab JongIn singkat.

"Eoh? Ada apa dirinya? Malam-malam begini menemuiku di café? Bukankah Kris melarangnya untuk keluar malam ?" Minseok berbalik, menatap JongIn sebentar kemudian memasukkan alat removernya.

"Mollayo~"

"Kajja.. kita temui dia terlebih dahulu" Minseok menarik tangan JongIn dengan tidak elitnya (?)

Sesampainya Minseok di meja 21 mata teduhnya menangkap sesosok yeoja dengan wajah pucat, pipi yang memar dan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

" Seokkie—hiks." isak sang yeoja berhambur kepelukan Minseok.

" Baekhyun-ah, wae geurraeyo?" tanyanya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

" Nan eottokhe ? Tuhan menghukumku Minseok-ah" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Minseok, ia menggigiti kukunya kentara sekali jika ia sedang panik

"Ada apa? Jebaaal bicaralah yang jelas. Sejak kapan kau diizinkan Kris keluar malam sendirian seperti ini? Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya ? lalu.. ada apa dengan pipimu hah ?" Minseok mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dengan kencang, matanya mengintimidasi yeoja di depannya dengan pakaian yang lusuh, pikirannya jauh menerawang tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Aku berdosa.. aku menghianati Kris.. aku..hiks aku .. Kris.. dia menamparku" Baekhyun terjatuh, tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri, JongIn membatu.. menyaksikan Baekhyun yang ia kenal sebagai perempuan yang penuh dengan warna kini terlihat seperti manusia yang sudah putus asa.

"APA? DIA MENAMPARMU ? ADA APA SEBENARNYA ANTARA KALIAN?" Suara Minseok menggelegar. Seluruh pengunjung café menatap kearah mereka.

Sehun yang mendengar suara Minseok segera meminta maaf kepada seluruh pengunjung cafenya, setelah itu ia menemui Minseok dan bilang jika ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya diluar.

Kini Baekhyun, Minseok dan JongIn tengah di dalam mobil, mereka menuju rumah Minseok karena tidak mungkin menyelesaikan masalah dijalanan, apalagi saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi" Minseok duduk disamping Baekhyun tepatnya dibelakang Jok JongIn, Ia mengusap helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia tau bahwa Baekhyun masih panik.

"Tadi ketika Kris pulang kerja ia memarahiku, ia membentakku dan bilang jika aku berselingkuh. Dia mengetahuinya .. dia mengetahui semuanya.. bahkan dia mengetahui bahwa ada segumpal darah dalam tubuhku yang hidup" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengusap perutnya yang datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kakinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau berselingkuh? Bagus ! bagus sekali Byun ! dan apa tadi ? kau hamil ? anak siapa hah ? anak lelaki selingkuhanmu ? hasil buah cinta kalian ?" Minseok berkata, sorot matanya terlihat kecewa. Setetes krystal bening telah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Seokkie-ya.. dengarkan aku.. aku dijebak.. aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dari Kris, itu tidak mungkin.. hiks.. aku…hiks.. aku tidak.. aku tidak berselingkuh.. hiks.. berita itu bohong.. NAN EOTTOKHE ?" Baekhyun terus meraung-raung seperti balita yang ingin mainannya dikembalikan, teriakannya terdengar frustasi.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, ia tidak ingin melihat adik tercintanya ini menangis karna namja itu.

"Menangislah… keluarkan semua apa yang ingin kau ucapkan" Minseok berbicara tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia memeluk Minseok dari samping. JongIn yang melihat itu juga menitikkan airmatanya.

15menit Baekhyun menangis, akhirnya ia tertidur dibahu Minseok.

"JongIn-ah.. Kerumahku saja.. tidak usah mengantar Baekhyun dulu, biarkan ia menginap dirumahku untuk saat ini." Minseok berujar. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung dengan yang terjadi.

'Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?' lirihnya dalam hati. Minseok tidak pernah sekalipun melihat saudaranya ini menangis. Oh, mungkin saat perikahannya, itu pengecualian. Tapi ini? Entah apa yang suaminya lakukan. Wanita itu menyebut 'Kris' tadi.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas saat—juga—memikirkan nama itu.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu Minseok men-dial nomor pria bernama Kris Wu, namun tidak juga ada jawaban. Dan sepertinya masalah ini sudah terlanjur serius. ia tak pernah suka melihat Baekhyun menangis karena pria itu. Rasanya seperti—pengorbanannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini hanya sia-sia.

.

.

.

_Minseok's Bedroom_

"sudah mulai tenang?" Jemari lentik seseorang menyapu lembut kepalanya. Baekhyun tahu milik siapa. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi keteduhan yang seperti terpancar dari tangan itu.

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit. "Minseok-ah, maafkan aku." Ia tahu saudaranya itu begitu cemas saat melihatnya datang dengan kekalutan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tahu bahwa Minseok tak mungkin mengabaikan air mata yang ia keluarkan, Baekhyun justru cemas bahwa semua kesedihannya juga mempengaruhi wanita itu. Minseok wanita yang penuh kelembutan, orang itu tak akan tahan saat melihat siapapun menangis. 'Mungkin aku membuatnya menitihkan air mata juga tadi.' ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku tidak ikut menangis, kok." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Minseok menggoda sepupunya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jeongmalyo?" Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Wajah innocent tersebut begitu menenangkan. "Apa tadi aku kurang hebat menangisnya?"

Keduanya tertawa renyah mendengar lelucon aneh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mau bercerita?" Minseok bertanya setelah dirasa waktunya memang sudah tepat.

Senyum di bibirnya langsung lenyap, "Seokkie-ah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku sudah mengkhianatinya. Dosaku benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Aku benar-benar pantas mati di sini." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berujar panik, ia bicara dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Minseok harus memeluk tubuh itu untuk sekali lagi menenangkan.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kalian? Jangan buat aku bingung seperti ini." Minseok menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dari pelukannya, kemudian menangkup wajah yang sudah begitu basah dan mengkilat akibat air mata yang sudah mengering ataupun yang baru saja mengalir. "Katakan apa yang terjadi Baekhyun-ah..."

Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar selain isak tangis. Hal itu membuat Minseok semakin mengumpulkan hal-hal buruk dari yang terburuk atas segala kemungkinan. Namun karena tak ada satupun petunjuk, semua perkiraan hanya semakin acak, memenuhi kepalanya dan hampir tak ada sedikitpun ruang baginya untuk menghindar.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terbuai dengan lautan air mata, meratapi nasib, dan tak mampu memikirkan apapun kecuali keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Benar. Mati. Baekhyun hanya ingin malaikat pencabut nyawanya datang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi... setelah itu apa? Apakah Baekhyun mampu mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini pada kehidupan abadi kelak? Sekarang semua jalan tertutup, ia tahu dirinya tak akan pernah diterima lagi. Sepertinya bukan 'kematian' yang akan menyelesaikan semua masalah. 'Ketiadaan' lebih baik. Tak pernah dilahirkan, tak pernah mencintai, tak pernah terjebak, dan tak pernah mengkhianati.

"Yasudah... tak apa. Istirahatlah malam ini. Sudah jam 2, kantung matamu sudah terlihat" Minseok berkata lembut, mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang seperti bayi.

"Bisa kau nyanyikan aku satu lagu? Jebalyo~" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah.." Minseok memposisikan tubuhnya yang sintal menyamping dengan kepala dipangku oleh tangan sebelah kanan (posisi ibu-ibu menyusui )

_Tsumetai sono te kimi no sei ja nai_

Minsoek mulai bernyanyi, ia melafalkan bahasa jepang dengan lancarnya.

_Osanaki hibi hotta kizu kakae_

Ia mulai mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

_Dare ka wo aisuru koto osoreteru no_

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memejamkan mata dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Minseok kemudian memeluk kakak tercintanya itu.

_Kotoba no uragawa sei wo mukete  
><em>  
><em>Dakishimeta kokoro ga koori no you ni sotto tokedasu<em>

Minseok memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia menangis dalam senandungnya.

Dare mo ga dare ka ni aisareru tame ni  
>Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa<br>Sore ga moshimo boku nara mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo  
>Towa no yasashisa de atatameru yo...<p>

"_Ada apa denganmu Baekkie? Anak siapa dalam kandunganmu itu?" _Minseok bermonolog dalam hatinya.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Seoul, 06.00 a.m_

"Selamat pagi my best luck, ada apa meneleponku pagi buta begini? Belum puas melepas rindu kemarin malam eoh?" Lelaki itu menyapa gadisnya di seberang sana dengan senyuman sambil memasukan laptopnya kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Yak ! Apa yang kau katakan KimJong, aku meneleponmu pagi-pagi karena ada perlu, dan apa tadi kau bilang? Pagi buta? Hey KimJong bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, kau tidak bergegas bekerja eoh ?" Ucap yeoja itu sambil membersihkan ruangan kamarnya dengan vacum cleaner.

"ow..ow..ow santai chagiya~, aku sedang mematut diriku didepan cermin agar tampilanku sempurna, sesempurna pagi ini" Kerlingan nakal muncul dari Kim JongIn, meskipun dia tau bahwa gadisnya tidak akan melihat kerlingan itu tapi ia tujukan untuk pantulan dirinya yang terdapat di cermin.

"hey..berhentilah memuji dirimu sendiri, aku muak dengarnya tau?"sesaat Minseok terdiam. "JongIn-ah.."Minseok memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan kegugupan, ia mematikan vacum cleanernya. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk serius berbicara dengan pria yang ia cintai.

"Hm.."Jawab JongIn Singkat.

"JongIn-ah.."Minseok kembali menyebut nama JongIn, memastikan bahwa yang menjawab tadi itu adalah JongIn.

"Ada apa?"Suara JongIn melembut, membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"Kau nanti akan menjemputku jam 8 kan?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada manjanya.

"Ne, Waeyo?"

"Bisakah kau menjemputku jam 7 ? aku.." Minseok ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat berikutnya.

"Jam 7? Kau ingin kemana dulu? Apa ada hal penting yang harus kau selesaikan?" Pertanyaan JongIn membuat Minseok semakin gugup.

"Aku…Ak-aku ingin.. aku ingin ke kantormu, menemui seseorang" Minseok menghela napas setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, meskipun suaranya terdengar gugup setidaknya ia sudah mengungkapkan alasan mengapa ia meminta di jemput jam 7 nanti.

"Ke kantorku ? kau.. tidak bermaksud menemui mantan kekasihmu itu kan? Minseok-ah katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya.." Suara JongIn terdengar khawatir, membuat Minseok serba salah.

"Tenanglah chagiya~ aku hanya akan ke kantormu bukan ke café sekitar kantormu, lagipula.. aku hanya ingin mengurusi suatu urusan dengan Kris bukan dengan Sehun".

"Untuk apa kau menemui Kris? Mau kau bertemu dengan Kris atau Sehun bagiku sama saja, Sehun mantanmu sedangkan Kris mantan Kakak iparmu ya walaupun sekarang Kris menjadi adik Iparmu" Jawab JongIn dengan nada yang terkesan cemburu.

"Yak! Itu sudah berlalu, tolong jangan bahas lagi tentang Sehun . aku hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya, aku hanya penasaran saja apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Kris, eotte ? jebaal chagiyaaaaa" Minseok merayu.

"Aisssh apapun alasannya tetap kau harus cerita padaku nanti, arrachi? Sudah ya.. aku sarapan dulu. Cepatlah bergegas 40menit lagi aku sampai depan rumahmu".

"Kyaaa gomapta chagiya~ Calanghae , jeongmal …" Minseok beraegyo membuat yang di seberang sana tersenyum.

"Ne… Annyeong my best luck" tutup JongIn.

_Hhhh~ tidak susah juga menyuruh JongIn menjemputku lebih awal, sabar Baekkie-ya .. aku akan mencari tau masalahmu dengan Kris, _Batin Minseok sambil mengusap helaian rambut Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang nya.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Park Dencial Corporation_

Brakkk!

"Seokkie-ya?"

Sambutan itu masih belum bisa dikatakan hangat, namun tidak juga masuk dalam kategori kasar. Terkejut? Bingung? Mungkin juga diantaranya.

"Jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya!" Wanita dengan setelan blouse ketat dan mini skirt sexy datang dengan tidak sopan menerobos masuk ruangan kerja langsung menghardik sosok tinggi dan tampan di dalam sana.

"Kris Wu! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Baekhyun!" ujarnya masih dengan nada tinggi. Entah bisa menembus dinding-dinding luar atau tidak. Minseok sudah tak peduli jika suaranya didengar oleh para karyawan yang tidak sengaja lewat di balik pintu.

Kris kembali membuat dirinya rileks, walau tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kunjungan wanita di depannya ini membuat dirinya terkejut. Untuk yang pertama kali, semenjak hari itu. "Baekhyun yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini?" sahut Kris. Suaranya tenang, namun masih kentara tengah menyembunyikan banyak sekali beban—menahan semua—sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot ke sini dan bertanya 'ada apa' jika Baekhyun mau membuka mulutnya? Jangankan menyuruhku menemuimu, membuatnya bicara dengan benar saja aku tidak bisa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun terus meracau soal kau akan membunuh anaknya. Anak siapa? Jika Baekhyun hamil, bukankah itu anakmu?" Minseok memberondong pertanyaan. Ia tak tahan lagi dan harus mendapatkan semua penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begitu peduli?" Kris berubah sinis. "Bukankah dirimu sudah tak peduli lagi padaku?"

"Aku melakukannya untuk Baekhyun." Minseok membalas sengit.

Kris tersenyum—menyeringai— "Kau ingin membantunya? Setelah mendengar apa yang dia lakukan padaku, apa kau masih akan tetap membantunya? Kau akan terkejut saat tahu siapa iblisnya, Minseok-ah." Tak menatap apapun, namun sorotan matanya tajam, penuh kebencian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membunuh jabang bayi yang merupakan anak kandungku? Cih! Bahkan singa yang begitu buas tak akan pernah melakukannya. Jadi berpikirlah, kau wanita yang cukup pintar kurasa."

Minseok terdiam, tangannya mengepal, ia tak ingin semua dugaan terburuk itu menjadi kenyataan. Apa benar... Baekhyun mengkhianati Kris?

Kris melempar sebuah amplop besar. Isinya begitu mengejutkan. Sebuah foto... dua orang yang tengah bercumbu, tidak jelas siapa laki-lakinya, namun ia sangat mengenal siapa wanita di dalam gambar. Napasnya tercekat. Sebuah kaset CD yang sama sekali tak ingin Minseok ketahui apa isinya karena terlalu takut dan sebuah surat pemeriksaan medis juga ada di sana.

Baekhyun memang hamil. Tapi... "Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Kris-ah. Anak di dalam kandungan Baekhyun belum tentu anak—"

"AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI ANAK SIAPA ITU!" Kris menghardik dengan suara yang menggelegar, memenuhi ruang kerja yang tidak begitu besar dengan teriakan. Dadanya naik turun cepat, menandakan gejolak di dalam sana yang begitu besar. Murka yang sudah menyentuh tempat tertinggi, menginjak semua kesabaran hingga tak berbentuk.

Minseok merasakannya. Pria itu sangat marah.

"Baekhyun sudah mengkhianatiku. Setelah begitu banyak hal yang aku lepaskan. Mencintainya tanpa syarat hingga akhirnya membuat seseorang kehilangan—"

"Hentikan, Kris. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak lagi membahasnya." Minseok menyela perkataan Kris dengan suara datar namun sarat akan ancaman. "Kau ingin membuatku lebih membenci diri sendiri, hah?"

Kemudian wanita itu pergi. Meninggalkan seseorang di dalam sana dengan satu lagi kecamuk di dada.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Minseok's Home_

_'Aku tidak bisa diam saja, Baekhyun ayolaaah.. berfikir ..' _Baekhyun yang sejak tadi bangun menemukan secarik kertas di atas nakas samping ranjangnya – ranjang Minseok- yang ditulis langsung oleh Minseok bahwa ia berangkat lebih awal untuk menemani JongIn sarapan di kantornya. Firasat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Minseok tengah berbohong. Minseok pasti sengaja ke kantor hanya untuk bertemu Kris, suaminya. Pasti Minseok mengintrogasi Kris mengenai dirinya yang datang malam-malam kerumahnya dengan kondisi kacau serta bercerita bahwa ia tengah hamil.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja disini, sementara Minseok terus mendesak Kris, haaaaahh… semua ini karna Chanyeol , Munjasekki-ya !" umpatan itu keluar dengan manisnya dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, Air mata kembali mengalir dari dua mata indahnya.

"Aku harus menemui Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa merendahkan ku seperti ini.. ya.. aku harus menemui manusia biadab itu !" Baekhyun terus bermonolog sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

Kini Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya, pakaian yang ia kenakan kini hanya dress casual selutut dan wajahnya tidak di poles make up sama sekali, _untuk apa mempercantik diri jika tujuannya menemui seonggok manusia yang kelakuannya seperti binatang itu_, pikirnya.

Baekhyun mendial pusat pelayanan kendaraan pribadi – taxy – 15menit kemudian taxy itu datang dan Baekhyun segera bergegas, tak lupa ia kunci rumah Minseok, sepupunya itu.

"Park Dencial Corporation ya tuan" Baekhyun menyebutkan tujuannya, menemui Park Chanyeol. Pria yang telah membuat rumah tangganya hancur.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi! Oh, aku sangat senang kau datang meng—"

PLAKK!

Tanpa satupun kalimat sapa, ia menghampiri sang direktur muda yang menyambut hangat kedatangannya denga sebuah—tamparan.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Baekhyun mendesis tajam. Memposisikan wajahnya yang memang tidak lebih tinggi dari sang lawan bicara lebih dekat, menantang dengan sorotan mata penuh amarah. "Puas sudah menghancurkanku? Puas sudah membuat semua orang membenciku? PUAS KARENA SUDAH MENANAM BENIH MENJIJIKAN INI DI PERUTKU?!" Tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. Cukup keras, karena Chanyeol kini mampu mendengar bunyi bugh! bugh! rendah.

"Baekhyun... hentikan."

Wanita itu masih belum puas, pukulannya semakin keras.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Tak ada jalan lain selain menyamakan intonasinya menjadi seperti yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun untuk menghentikannya menyakiti diri sendiri.

"LEPASKAN!" Baekhyun menampik kasar hingga genggaman itu terlepas. Kemudian mundur untuk menjauh. "Kau benar-benar pria rendahan! Kau sampah! SAMPAH!"

Grep!

Chanyeol tersulut. Ia maju dan meraih wajah Baekhyun. Mencengkeram perpotongan antara dagu dan lehernya dengan keras, membuat wanita itu terdorong ke belakang dan akhirnya menubruk sebuah rak buku besar. "Kau pikir aku akan mentolelir sikap tidak sopanmu ini, Baek?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Munjasekki—aaakh!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hi~

Makasih buat semua yang sudah read dan review FF debutku ini , seneng bangeeeet~

Disini aku Cuma mau bilang bahwa aku akan mempublish ff ku minimal seminggu sekali, ya paling kalo pas lagi weekend aja

Ada yang bilang ff ini mirip dengan cerita Kyumin ? duh maaf, tapi sebelumnya aku gak tau Kyumin itu special pair dari grup mana ^^V

Tapi setelah akun **rizu** memberitahuku tentang Kyumin dan Siwon baru aku tau Kyumin itu special pair dari SJ ^^

Dan bahkan ada yang bilang summary nya sama ?

Baiklah..

Aku jelaskan sedikit..

Dalam dunia fanfiction setahuku cerita dan summary yang sama tidak akan bisa di publish meskipun dalam jangka waktu yang lama melalui akun yang berbeda.

Ya tidak jauh berbeda ketika kalian membuat akun dengan email dan kata sandi yang sama, pasti akunnya gak akan bisa kebuat ulang kan ya ? karna sudah ada yang memakainya ?

Begitupun fanfiction ..

Dan lagi di dunia ini gak mungkin gak ada yang sama , sekalipun barang yang menurut kalian langka kalo emang belinya di pasar atau mall pasti ada aja yang samain kan yaa ?

Tapi nanti aku coba cari tau ff Kyumin yang kayak gimana sih yang sama kayak ff debut aku ini

Dan tolong jangan menyimpulkan satu cerita jika ini masih to be continue , bacalah sampai akhir baru kalian simpulkan apakah ff ku ini jiplakan atau copas punya grup sebelah

Dan lagi, ini gak Cuma kpopers aja yang pakai , jpopers atau penikmat music baratpun akan menuangkan imajinasi mereka di ffnet

Dan yang terakhir, aku juga sudah mengingatkan dari awal** jika kalian tidak suka dengan alurnya tolong tinggalkan dan jangan baca cerita ini. CERITA INI KHUSUS SPECIAL PAIR CHANBAEK, DAN TOLONG BERILAH KOMENTAR YANG SESUAI DENGAN PAIRING TERSEBUT.**

Then..

Gimana sama chapter ini?

Memuaskan kah ? atau ada yang kurang ? atau bikin kecewa ?

Miaaan, aku masih banyak belajar.

Ada yang beda kah dari chapter sebelumnya ?

Yap.

Ada Minseok Sehun dan JongIn tuh yang mulai menampakkan perannya (?)

Semoga dengan bertambahnya pemeran tambah bikin kalian semua penasaran yaa .. ^^

Mungkin kemarin ada yang udah nebak-nebak Baekhyun jadinya sama Kris sama Chanyeol itu gimana

Penasaran kan ?

Tunggu next chapter berikutnya yaa.

Annyeong~ Ppaing~

Reply Review :

**Welcumbaek** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, iya ini juga sudah di lanjut, semoga chap 2 nya memuaskan yaa ^^

**Urushibara Puterrizme** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, Iya aku sengaja bikin Chanyeol nya itu brengsek, tapi nanti akan ada kejutan, yaitu kisah flashbacknya Chanyeol sama Kris yang buat sikapnya Chanyeol tuh brengsek banget. Iya aku newbie sebagai author. Khamsae~ . ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa ^^

**Devrina** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, Hahaha terimakasih sudah menyukai ff ku ini ^^, masih banyak kejutan nih yang belum terjawab dan belum terungkap. Ini sudah di update, semoga suka yaa ^^

**Acha Kim** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, haha Kris gak mau ngedengerin penjelasan Baekhyun juga ada alesannya kok, dan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun juga gak Cuma sekedar obsesi belaka. Penasaran kan ? tunggu aja next chap berikutnya yaa ^^ . chap 2 sudah di update, semoga suka ^^

**Exindira** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, ini sudah dilanjut kok, semoga suka yaa ^^

**Mandakyumin** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, duh kamu orang pertama loh yang bilang ff ini mirip dengan Kyumin ^^, terimakasih sudah menyadarkan saya bahwa cerita apapun yang dibuat berbeda dalam satu fandom, akan terlihat sama ketika dengan fandom lain ^^, semoga next chap berikutnya gak sama yaa ^^

**Bellasung21** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, Chanyeol biadab karna ada alesannya kok ^^. Baekhyun hamil anaknya Chanyeol bukan yaa ? hehe, Chanyeolnya belum tau tapi di chap 2 sudah dijelaskan kok. Kris tau karna ada seseorang yang memberitahukannya ^^, nanti flashback akan mengungkap semua kejanggalan dalam hubungan mereka bertiga. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka yaa ^^

**Beng beng max** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, ini sudah lanjut kok, semoga suka yaa ^^

**OhByunSoo** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, terimakasih atas pujiannya, masih banyak yang harus di perbaharui ^^. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka yaa ^^ (**ps : cerita eonnie selalu yang aku tunggu loh **^^)

**Neli Amelia** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, iya aku sengaja buat rumit. Karna emang alurnya berlibet. Hehe. Aku sengaja bikin Chanyeol yang greget ke Baekhyun, karna kan gak mungkin ya cewek yang lebih agresif dalam hal cinta, ambigu aja dengernya ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut , semoga suka ^^

**Younlaycious88** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, kata siapa hayo KrisBaek bakalan cerai ? ^^ untuk ChanBaek masih banyak problem nih. Tapi tenang aja ending tetap ChanBaek tapi gak menjamin Happy Ending atau Unhappy Ending ya. Itu beneran anak Chanyeol bukan yaa ? tunggu aja kejutan berikutnya yaa ^^. Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka ^^

**Mpietlee** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, aku gak rela kalo Baekhyun perannya jadi cewek yang suka selingkuh, terkesan murahan gitu. Makanya aku bikin Baekhyun kejebak dalam obsesinya Chanyeol. Hehe . ini sudah lanjut semoga suka yaa ^^

**CussonsBaekby** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, tebakan kamu ada benarnya juga. Tapi masih ada konflik berikutnya nih yang jadi penghalang, ini sudah lanjut semoga suka yaa ^^

**Niasw3ty :** Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, Chanyeol jahat karna masalalu dia sama Kris ^^, penasaran ? ditunggu aja flashbacknya ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka yaa ^^

**Khaplatinum** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, Chanyeol nya nyebelin ? bikin greget yaa ? sengaja kok^^ . ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka yaa ^^

** **Wikemikiyjoju**1** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, dan terimakasih juga sudah bilang ff saya jiplakan ^^, saya sangat terima dan sangat menghargai komentar anda. Tapi maaf, saya sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ff saya ini hasil jiplakan. Jika anda tidak menyukainya, saya sarankan untuk tidak membacanya, karna saya menulis juga hanya untuk ChanBaek bukan Kyumin. Terimakasih.

**Guest** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, ini juga sudah lanjut kok. Semoga suka yaa ^^

**Rizu **: Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, terimakasih ya sudah memberitahu saya bahwa ada persamaan dalam fanfiction ini dengan pairing dari grup sebelah, karna sebelumnya saya tidak tau kyumin itu dari grup mana. Dan terimakasih juga sudah memberitahu saya alur cerita dari ff dengan pair Kyumin tersebut. Tapi tenang, saya tidak akan membuat cerita dengan alur yang sama ^^, saya sudah membuat alur cerita dengan versi saya sendiri ^^. Terimakasih.

**Secret angel** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, dan terimakasih juga atas pujiannya ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga gak bikin pensaran yaa . dan semoga suka ^^

**Angelpark** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, sekali lagi ff ini bukan terinspirasi dari ff kyumin, saya hanya membuat ff yang beda dari ff ChanBaek yang pernah saya baca. Jika ada kesamaan cerita tolong dimaklumi, karna ini cerita hanya fiktif belaka ^^, haha. Disini Baekhyun bukannya dipaksa buat ngelayanin Chanyeol loh yaa. Dia kena jebakan obat tidurnya Chanyeol ^^. Saya belum tau ff asli kyumin yang dimaksud mirip dengan OWL ini endingnya seperti apa, tapi yang jelas saya sudah menyiapkan alur dari setiap Chapternya ^^. Terimakasih.

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, disini gak cuma ChanBaek loh yang main ^^, akan ada official pair dan crack pair lainnya ^^, kalo alur ceritanya selalu ChanBaek moment nanti gak ada konflik yang bikin penasaran dong ? ^^, aku sengaja buat alur yang berbelit. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka yaa ^^

**Chanchan10 **: Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, waduuh , kamu ini salah satu readers yang sangat penasaran dengan alur ceritanya ya ^^. Seneng deh. Setiap chapternya akan ada penjelasan kok. Tunggu aja, ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka yaa ^^

** **Niakimnkgmail**com** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, ini sudah di update, semoga ngerti yaa sama alurnya dan semoga sukaa ^^

**Parkbaekyoda** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, kata saiko kayaknya terlalu mainstream, haha ^^. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka yaa ^^

**Pinzame** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, haha kamu aja masih ragu ini cerita sama apa engga, gimana aku ^^ yang gak tau sama sekali alur ceritanya. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga sukaa ^^

**Anonim** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, anda yakin sudah ending beberapa tahun yang lalu ? saya aja baru gabung dalam dunia fanfiction ini bulan mei lalu. Dan anda bilang summary saya sama dengan ff kyumin itu ? waaah ingatan anda sangat bagus dalam mengingat satu paragraph yang bahkan sudah pernah anda baca beberapa tahun yang lalu ^^. Tapi maaf perkiraan anda sangat salah. Sama bukan berarti jiplak. Ini masih to be continue, simpulkanlah dengan benar jika cerita ini sudah ending. Terimakasih .

**Majey Jannah 97** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, kamu salah satu author favorit ku looh, terimakasih juga atas pujiannya , ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka ya Jey ^^

**Srhksr** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, ini sudah dilanjut ^^ terimakasih atas pujiannya ^^ , aku sebenernya gak mau sakitin siapa-siapa disini , apalagi uri Baekkie , tapi .. jalan ceritanya yang nuntut dia harus tersakiti terlebih dahulu, semoga suka yaa ^^

**Byeol** : Hi~ Terimakasih sudah review, aku suka semua official couple kok ^^, disini juga gak Cuma nampilin ChanBaek , nanti aka nada official pair yang lainnya juga , kayak Kaisoo, ChenMin, HunHan dll, tapi sebelum itu mereka harus konflik dulu sama crack pair masing-masing ^^ , ini sudah lanjut , semoga suka ya ^^

Apakah ada yang terlewat ? belum kesebut ? atau salah penulisan nama ? miaaan, karna saya hanya manusia biasa (?) *siapajugayangbilanglomanusiasuper* haha

**DAN BUAT PARA SIDERS , PLEASE .. GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW AND PARTICIPATE ON THIS STORY**

**SO SAD , WHEN I KNOW , 810 VIEW AND 674 VISITORS TO THIS STORY BUT JUST 3O PEOPLE IN REVIEW :(**

_**-XuiXiuLay-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Overdose with Love Chap 3**

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris , and Others (akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Genre :

Romance - Angst - Drama

Rate :

M

Length :

Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Semua pemeran dalam fanfic ini terlahir dari orangtua dan agensi pemeran

Warning :

This is EXO Fanfiction specially ChanBaek Pair. GENDERSWITCH . and this is Real my Fiction .

If you don't like Main Cast, Genre, Rate, and Genderswitch you can leave my fic.

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T BASH**

Sorry for Typo's

.

.

Anggi Xui Xiu Lay

.

"Proudly Present"

.

Overdose with Love

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Recommended Song : Baekhyun Chen EXO – Really I didn't know - | Marsya – Tegar - | EXO – Heart Attack -

Chanyeol membenturkan kepala Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berteriak tertahan. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Memukuli dirimu sendiri yang bahkan menyakiti seorang malaikat yang bernyawa didalam sana? Bagaimana dengan 'hadiah' yang kukirimkan, sayang? Kau suka? Ah, bukan... apa suamimu menyukainya? Aku harap tidak. Karena itu akan membuatku melakukan hal yang lebih membuatnya menderita."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lembut. Mengarahkan pandangannya kepada bagian tubuh yang tadi sudah dipukul oleh pemiliknya. "Kau harus kuat, sayang. Eomma mungkin akan memukul lagi saat Appa tidak ada." katanya dengan nada penuh kasih, yang justru terdengar mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membunuh anak ini." ujar Baekhyun, namun sarat luka.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Benarkah? Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Hmm... apa kau tau? Satu-satunya alasan mengapa sampai saat ini aku tidak mengikat tangan dan kakimu adalah... kau tidak akan bernyali untuk membunuh serangga sekalipun. Apalagi objekmu saat ini adalah seorang bayi tak bersalah, anakmu—anak kita."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, Ia mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh tegap Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengeluarkan cutter dari dalam tasnya, mengarahkan cutter itu ke tangannya, tepatnya ke denyut nadinya.

"Pikiranmu salah Chanyeol-ssi, aku bahkan berniat membunuh diriku sendiri tepat di hadapanmu". Ia tertawa, kemudian menyeringai kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tercekat, ia takut jika itu terjadi. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun melakukan hal nekat itu? Berarti ia sudah tidak punya mainannya lagi terhadap Kris? Tapi kemudian dia merubah raut wajahnya, ia tersenyum mengejek kearah Baekhyun.

"Lakukanlah, lakukan sesuka hatimu. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan ekspresi wajahku ketika melihatmu terkapar. Aku akan berwajah seperti ini". Chanyeol membuat ekspresi terkejut kemudian menangis. Kemudian ia berkata "Bagaimana? Apa aku kurang ekspresif?" Chanyeol bertanya, seolah-olah dia akan memasuki sebuah audisi dan meminta seseorang berpendapat tentang ekspresinya.

Baekhyun menangis, ia ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya depan namja ini. Tetapi ketika mengetahui apa yang namja ini katakan, ia seperti seorang yeoja yang mengancam kekasih oranglain untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Murahan.

"Terbuktikan omonganku? Pikirkanlah semuanya. Aku tidak akan main-main kali ini. Kau melanggar kesepakatan, maka suamimu akan habis!" Chanyeol menancam. Ia duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dengan angkuh.

Tatapan Chanyeol seperti hampir tak waras. Ia mengunci potret wanita cantik itu dengan satu cengkeraman kuat di otak dan hatinya. Semenjak hari dimana sosok tersebut datang sendiri ke hadapannya dengan sukarela. Saat itu, sebuah tanda 'kau-akan-jadi-milikku' sudah ia torehkan.

Baekhyun telah jatuh kedalam permainan seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja yang tidak akan melepaskan apapun yang dia inginkan selama itu masih dalam daftar obsesinya. Namja dengan sejuta kepicikannya hanya sebuah obsesi. Baekhyun salah, ia selalu salah terhadap pemikiran awalnya tentang Namja di hadapannya ini.

Namja itu berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk lemah. Kini ekspresi di wajahnya berubah lagi. Ia membantu Yeoja itu berdiri, memapah dengan kelembutan seakan Chanyeol takut jika 'sesuatu' dalam pelukannya saat ini bisa hancur.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kau harus tahu, kalau aku juga mencintaimu Byun."

"Cinta? Kau tidak pantas mengucapkan kata itu, Park." Baekhyun menyahut. Sinis. Namun tidak melakukan apapun saat lengan panjang di sana merengkuh tubuhnya. Jiwa dan raganya sudah positif tak menyatu.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar, sayang." bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Chua's Café _

"Minumlah.." Namja itu meletakkan secangkir Americano di depan seseorang yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih.." Kris, namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat adiknya telah duduk di seberang meja yang sekarang ia pakai.

Lama kedua namja itu berdiam, salah satu diantara mereka hanya terduduk diam, memandangi foto pernikahannya dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Sedangkan satunya lagi hanya menatap kakak didepannya ini dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritalah denganku hyung, aku tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja". Sehun membuka percakapan. Ia mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja.

"Sehun-ah.. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika JongIn temanmu sendiri merebut Minseok darimu ?" Kris bertanya, membuat Sehun tergagap.

"M-mwo ? mwo-mwo ra neun goya?" Sehun membentak Kris. Ia tidak suka jika masalalunya dibahas. Kejadian itu begitu menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"Jawab saja, aku sedang tidak ingin berbelit". Kris merubah ekspresinya. Ia kesal dengan alis yang hampir menyatu itu.

"Tentu saja, aku.. sakit". Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan nada melemah. Matanya menatap meja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Seberapa sakitnya?" Kris bertanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pokoknya sakit sekali, hyung jebaal. Jangan membahas tentang itu lagi. Ceritakanlah masalah yang sedang kau alami, aku juga tidak ingin berbelit. Kau tau? Pekerjaanku masih banyak di dalam sana". Sehun merubah posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar kini telah tegap.

"Baekhyun berselingkuh, dia bahkan sudah tidur dan mengandung anak dari pria lain. Aku tidak tau pria itu siapa, tapi.. aku seperti mengenal postur dari pria itu". Kris berkata, ia meneteskan airmata ketika mengingat hal yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat.

"Yak! Hyung yang aku kenal tidak mudah menangis, kau yakin Baekhyun noona berselingkuh? Apa kau sudah mendengar penjelasannya ? Bagaimana jika itu hanya sebuah jebakan?" Sehun menyampaikan praduga yang dia pikirkan, mungkin saja kan dugaannya benar?

"Apakah sebuah jebakan bisa membuatnya bergumul bahkan hamil?" Kris menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya menanggukan kepala.

"Cobalah dengarkan penjelasannya hyung, kau mencintainya.. tapi kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya, pikirkanlah baik-baik". Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian ia melihat jamnya. Sudah pukul 2 siang, waktu istirahatnya telah habis.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja hyung, kau juga. Pikirkanlah ucapanku tadi". Sehun menepuk pundak Kris, sekedar memberinya semangat. Kemudian berlalu.

_Haruskah aku mendengarnya? Bagaimana dengan bukti yang kemarin aku terima?_, kris bermonolog dalam hatinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ingin bermain denganku lebih lama ternyata" Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kris itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Kini aku memasuki istana yang sudah 2tahun ini menjadi saksi bisu atas percintaanku dengan Kris. rasanya baru kemarin kami menikah, baru kemarin kami membina kebahagiaan dan sekarang tuhan sudah menguji kami lewat permasalahan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui sama sekali latar belakangnya.

Aku menghela napas, ku buka pintu besar ini. Aku langkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki istana kami lebih dalam. Jujur, aku sangat merindukan suamiku, aku masih ingin menjelaskan bahwa aku tidaklah salah, bahwa aku tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Kris.. aku pulang.." Ucapku pelan, aku menatap sekeliling rumah tak ada sahutan dari suamiku. Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, itu artinya Kris masih di kantor.

Aku menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku dan suamiku. Kulihat rangkaian bingkai foto di sepanjang dinding tangga menuju lantai 2. Aku termenung, menatapi satu persatu cerita dibalik setiap bingkainya.

Ku pandangi foto pertama, dimana aku dan Kris masih menggunakan seragam Tingkat Senior. Aku tersenyum.. foto itu diambil ketika aku dan Kris merayakan kemenangan atas Tim Sience kami menduduki peringkat 1 dalam olimpiade tingkat nasional, dimana kami telah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ku naiki 2 tangga berikutnya, ku pandangi bingkai dengan corak coklat cerah itu. Foto itu.. saat kami merayakan kelulusan tingkat akhir kami. Saat itulah Kris mengenalkanku kepada keluarganya. Selanjutnya foto ketika aku dan Kris memasuki universitas pilihan kami, dan dilanjut dengan foto berikutnya yang mengisahkan perjalanan kesuksesan kami dalam kehidupan dan perasaan.

Hingga foto terakhir, di letakkan ditangga paling ujung, paling atas. Tepat bersebelahan dengan foto pernikahan kami, ada sebuah tulisan tangan yang dibingkai. Ya, itu adalah tulisan Kris dan aku. dimana kami berjanji suatu saat nanti akan mengisi bingkai itu dengan kehadiran buah hati, kehadiran sosok malaikat yang merupakan perpaduan dari wajah dan sikap kami berdua.

"_**Apa kalian penasaran kenapa bingkai ini kosong?"**_

"_**kami sengaja, kkk~. Tunggulah.."**_

"_**suatu saat nanti bingkai ini akan terisi foto pertama kami dengan sikecil"**_

"_**penasaran bukan bagaimana perpaduan seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan Kris Wu?"**_

"_**Kami akan memajangnya nanti disini"  
>"Yakso~"<strong>_

Aku menangis, lagi-lagi aku merasakan sakit. Aku benar-benar telah berdosa.. bagaimana aku bisa mengikat janji dengan Kris sedangkan saat ini dalam rahimku hadir sesosok benih dari namja lain? Tuhaaan.. berilah petunjukmu.. aku ingin kehadirannya, tapi bukan berarti hasil dari percintaan yang tidak dilandasi cinta.

Ku usap lelehan airmataku, segera ku buka pintu kamar didepanku ini. Ahh~ aku merindukan suasana kamar ini.

Aku menduduki sisi ranjang, ku hirup aroma kamar yang sangat dominan wangi parfum Kris, maskulin. Aku sangat merindukan suamiku, ingin sekali memeluk tubuh tegap itu.

Buggh..

Tak sengaja tanganku menyenggol sebuah kotak, ku perhatikan kotak itu.

"Apa ini? Apa harus ku buka?" aku semakin penasaran ketika ku baca tulisan diatas kotak itu.

_**Bukalah, kau akan mendapatkan kejutanmu Kris.**_

Dalam kotak tersebut aku melihat sebuah amplop, amplop itu seperti surat tulisan tangan. Aku periksa isinya semakin dalam, ternyata masih ada DVD dan juga sebuah.. surat medis? Jantungku berdetak kencang..

Tidak mungkin..

Apa Kris mengetahuinya dari semua ini ?

Apa Chanyeol yang mengirimkan bukti semua ini?

Drrt..drrt..

Handphone ku berbunyi, kulihat wallpaper Kyungsoo disana. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Tanpa banyak bermonolog aku geser tombol hijau itu.

"Yeob-"

"Baekhyun-ah kau dirumah? Aku kerumahmu ya? Aku tiba 15menit lagi. Annyeong~" Pip. Belum sempat aku menyapanya dia sudah berbicara, belum sempat aku menjawab omongannya dia sudah menutup teleponnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu.

Aku segera membereskan bukti yang Chanyeol kirimkan, aku harus klarifikasi semuanya pada Kris, ini semua salah.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ting..Tong..

"Kyungsoo-ya kyaaa!" Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, ia menemukan sahabat seprofesinya itu. Kyungsoo, yeoja itu mengenakan sheath dress berwarna biru cerah dengan rambut sebahunya yang di jepit sebelah kanan. Terlihat imut dan juga seksi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat. Tak lama muncul wanita lain yang baru saja memarkirkan Honda Civic ke garasi rumah Baekhyun.

"Ya..ya..ya.. Kalian melupakan aku eoh?" Wanita dengan tinggi 170cm itu merengut dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya. Ia mengenakan jenis dress yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja lengannya panjang berwarna merah maroon.

"Tao-ya? Kau juga datang? Kyaaaa !" Baekhyun berteriak layaknya seorang fangirl yang baru saja bertemu dengan artis idolanya.

"Ada apa kalian berkunjung kemari? Aku kira kalian sibuk, bukankah ini hari kerja?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya dari Tao. Ia menatap kedua temannya ini secara gentian.

"Kau bertanya pada kami? Apa begini caramu menyambut tamu yang baru saja datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya, ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, matanya bermain.

"Iya, kau benar-benar sopan eonni". Tao membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan Baekhyun. Agar Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia sedang marah.

"hey.. aku kan hanya bertanya. Ayo silahkan masuk.. Kyungsoo ku yang manis dan ZiTao ku yang mempesona" Baekhyun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Tangannya yang kanan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan tangannya yang kiri menarik tangan Tao.

Tao dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mereka serempak melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan berlari menuju ruang tamu. Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan absurd kedua temannya itu hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menutup pintu utama dan segera ke dapur, membuat minuman untuk kedua temannya itu.

"Baekhyun.. tidak usah repot-repot. Kami kesini hanya ingin mencari sesuatu." Kyungsoo berseru. Posisinya tiduran di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo lelah.

"Iya. Kami hanya ingin mencari dan memastikan sesuatu." Tao menyahut, posisinya dengan Kyungsoo sama. Tiduran di sofa, hanya saja Tao tidak memejamkan mata, ia sibuk memainkan smartphone nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kewajibanku menyiapkan jamuan untuk tamuku. Chaa.. silahkan di minum chingu-ya" Baekhyun datang membawa Orange juice dan beberapa kue kering. Ia meletakkan jamuan itu diatas meja. Kemudian ia duduk di single sofa, tepat disamping sofa yang tao tiduri.

"Gomawo.." Tao dan Kyungsoo mengucap bersamaan. Katanya tadi tidak usah repot-repot, ku sediakan pun kalian melahapnya, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kalian tidak bekerja?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada kedua temannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ada siaran, berita siang ini Hyemin yang membawakan. Lagipula nanti malam aku yang akan membawakan acara penyelidikan kasus Politik yang terjadi di Indonesia, jadi siang ini aku bersantai". Kyungsoo berucap dan menjelaskan pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia menenggak habis Orange juice itu.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku hanya disuruh me make up penyiar yang sejak subuh tadi sampai jam 12 siaran, setelahnya pekerjaanku digantikan oleh Jooyoung". Tao pun menjelaskan jadwal pekerjaannya yang sebagai make up journalistic.

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan penjelasan kedua temannya hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala."Ahh~ aku sangat rindu dunia jurnalis, bagaimana aku membawakan prediksi cuaca, membawakan debat para menteri dan pengamat, membawakan sekilas info, aah aku merindukan suasana kerjaku dulu" Baekhyun mengungkapkannya. Sejak ia menikah dengan Kris, ia tidak diizinkan lagi bekerja, sebagai reporter. Kris hanya menyuruh Baekhyun menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

"Kaulah yang memutuskan dan mengundurkan diri dari duniamu, nikmatilah" Kyungsoo menyahut, ia tersenyum meledek kea rah Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau menganggap kami sahabatmu kan? Kau dulu pernah bilang, meskipun ada rahasia dibalik rahasia kita satu sama lain harus saling menceritakannya, mau itu suka ataupun duka. Permasalahan hati dan kehidupan. Cinta keluarga ataupun persahabatan? Benar kan Baek?" Tao bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya.. lalu.. apa hubungannya dengan kalian yang datang ke sini? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada kalian? Ceritakanlah" Baekhyun melipat kakinya di atas sofa, ia mengambil bantalan untuk menutupi pahanya yang terekspos.

"kamilah yang akan meminta penjelasan darimu Baek, tolong jawab yang jujur.." Kyungsoo merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kami, sekitar jam 10tadi mendapat telepon dari Minseok eonni, ia menyuruh kami untuk datang kerumahmu dan menemanimu. Minseok eonni juga bilang, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kris. Dan… Minseok eonni juga bilang bahwa kau… sedang… mengandung… itu benar kan Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau menyinggung masalah Baekhyun dengan Kris, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar dengan perkataan Minseok eonni bahwa Baekhyun telah mengandung.

Baekhyun tertunduk. Lagi, masalah ini lagi-lagi dibahas. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tentang bingung, apakah ia harus berkata jujur pada kedua temannya ini? Apa ia harus menceritakan semuanya? Apa ia harus memberitahu kedua temannya ini perihal Chanyeol?

"Y-ya.. aku.. beb-benar bahwa aku.. hamil.." Baekhyun gugup, airmatanya telah tergenang, jika saja ia mengedipkan matanya, krystal itu akan jatuh.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritalah pada kami.. kami mendengar semua dari Minseok eonni bahwa kau ada masalah yang sangat berat sehubungan dengan Kris dan kandunganmu itu. Baekhyun kita ini teman, bagaimanapun ceritamu, sepahit apapun ceritamu kami akan mendengarkan dan berusaha mencari solusinya" Tao berkata, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, seolah memberikan kekuatan.

"Hiks.. Kyungsoo-ya.. Hiks.. Tao-ya.. aku memang ada masalah dengan Kris, aku salah. Aku terjebak. Aku hamil karna ini hanya sebuah jebakan. Kris marah padaku, dia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya dariku, dia tidak ingin anak ini, aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun terus meracau, ia menceritakan semuanya. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao bingung.

"Terjebak? Kris marah padamu? Jadi kandunganmu bukan hasil dari buah cintamu dengan Kris? Lalu.." Kyungsoo bertanya dengan terburu-buru, tetapi ketika ia hendak mengutarakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, tangannya di genggam Tao. Ia mendapat isyarat dari Tao untuk tenang.

"Menangislah.. aku tau kau butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan segala kesahmu" Tao memeluk Baekhyun, ia bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun melingkar dengan erat dibelakang punggungnya.

Kyungsoo datang, ia memeluk Tao dan Baekhyun. Ia jugaa ikut menangis, jadi omongan Minseok eonni melalui telepon itu benar? Baekhyun terjebak dan hamil? Ia hamil bukan dari Kris, tapi dari oranglain.

.

.

**15menit kemudian..**

"Jadi.. kau menemui laki-laki itu karna sebuah ancamannya yang bilang kalau Kris akan di PHK? Dan pada saat bertemu di hotel itu kau sedang masa suburmu? Lalu dia memasukan sesuatu yang membuatmu mabuk dan tak bisa melawannya?" Kyungsoo menyimpulkan. Baekhyun sudah bercerita tentang semuanya.

"Siapa lelaki itu Baek? Siapa atasan Kris itu?" Tao bertanya, perasaannya berkecamuk. Semoga pikirannya salah. Ia takut atasan Kris itu adalah orang yang selama ini ia kenal, orang yang selama ini ia bantu kepindahannya ke Korea. Ia takut orang yang membuat Baekhyun hamil adalah Park-..

"Park Chanyeol, namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah Presiden Direktur diperusahaan Kris yang baru"

-Chanyeol.. shit! Mengapa perkiraannya benar. Park Chanyeol? Kau benar-benar..

"PARK CHANYEOL? ZiTao.. Bukankah nama itu sangat mirip dengan.."

Ting..Tong..

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika bell rumah itu berbunyi. Baekhyun beranjak, ia menghapus airmatanya. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Tao yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"K-Kris.." Nama itu ia ucapkan seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan raut wajah Kris yang kusut. Ingin sekali ia memeluk namja dihadapannya. Menumpahkan segala keresahannya, kecemasannya, dan kerinduannya.

"Hm..Aku pulang.." Kris masuk, ia menghiraukan tatapan dan sambutan Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun merindukannya, dan ia merasakan itu. Ia juga sama seperti Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk yeoja yang sudah 8tahun ini menjadi cintanya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya begitu menyadari kejadian 2hari yang lalu.

"Eoh.. Kris-ssi. Annyeong~" Kyungsoo dan Tao menyapa Kris secara bersamaan. Mereka membungkuk.

Kris membungkuk, hanya sekedar membungkuk, setelahnya ia berlalu keatas. Menuju kamar utama untuk berganti baju.

"Baekhyun, kemari.." Tao menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat.

"Sepertinya kami harus segera pulang, Baekhyun-ah kami tau kau wanita yang kuat, bangkitlah~ kau tidak salah. Jelaskan semuanya pada Kris. Ini adalah waktunya" Tao memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, sekedar memberinya semangat.

"Ya.. kau harus kuat. Tapi ingat, carilah moment yang pas untuk menjelaskannya dengan Kris, jangan sampai ketika kalian makan malam nanti kau berniat menjelaskannya. Kau tau? Kris pasti akan langsung meninggalkan meja makannya" Kyungsoo mengingatkan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang sangat ceroboh, menjelaskan sesuatu tidak pada momentnya.

"Hihihi~ kau bisa saja. Baiklah.. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" Baekhyun tertawa, ia tidak ingin terulang lagi hal seperti itu.

"Kami pulang ya Baekkie~ Annyeong~" Tao melambaikan tangannya, diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Tao-ya, Kyungsoo-ya Gomawo.. Annyeong.." Baekhyun tersenyum. Mobil itu telah berlalu. Ia menghela napas, kemudian masuk kedalam lagi dan menuju lantai 2. Menemui Kris untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

**Seoul, 08.30 p.m**

Suasana diruang TV itu sunyi.. maksudnya tidak ada percakapan antara dua orang yang sejak tadi duduk disitu. Hanya suara dari layar datar itu sajalah yang meramaikan suasana kedua anak manusia itu. Baekhyun menunduk, tangannya ia genggam sendirian. Ia gugup, harus memulai darimana.

Sedangkan Kris, ia sengaja sejak tadi mendiamkan Baekhyun, ia ingin Baekhyun yang memulai semuanya. Ia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun. Karna ketika dikamar tadi Baekhyun bilang ia ingin Kris mendengarkan penjelasannya, dan Kris sampai saat ini menunggu itu.

"Kris.. aku.. ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tentang.. masalah tempo hari.. kau ingin mendengarkannya kan?" Baekhyun bertanya takut, ia hanya melirik Kris dari ekor matanya saja.

"Hm.. cepatlah.." Kris menjawab. Ia mematika TV. Kembali, suasana diruangan itu bertambah sepi. Kris merubah posisi duduknya. Ia meletakkan Sikunya pada pahanya, menautkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun sekilas.

"S-ssoal it-itu.. ak-aku tidak ingin.. kita salah paham" Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Ak-aku.. aku dengan pria itu tidak ada hubungannya Kris, aku dengannya bertemu secara tidak sengaja di café dekat kantormu, kami berbincang sebentar.. kemudian aku tidak ingat lagi.. ku mohon percayalah.." Baekhyun berusaha menahan isakkannya, ia tau ia berbohong. Ia tau ia salah, tidak menjelaskan kejadian aslinya.

"Kau.. aku yakin masih ada yang kau sembunyikan.." Kris berucap dengan mata yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Han-hanya itu Kris, tak ada yang lain.." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Kris. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kris, berusaha menguatkan dirinya depan Kris dan berusaha agar kebohongannya tidak terlihat.

"Untuk apa kau ke café dekat kantorku hah? Kau sengaja bukan melakukannya? " Kris betanya kembali, matanya kini menatap sorot mata Baekhyun.

"Ak-aku ke café hanya ingin membeli coffee untukmu, tapi karna.. karna antriannya panjang.. aku.. aku duduk dimejanya dan kami hanya mengobrol sebentar." Baekhyun berbohong lagi.

"Benarkah itu Byun Baekhyun? Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberitahu eomma dan omonim jika kau ketauan olehku berbohong." Kris mengancam Baekhyun. Ia berdiri. Ketika hendak pergi tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong Kris.. ku mohon percayalah..hiks" Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin Kris pergi dan berakhir dengan penjelasannya yang belum tuntas.

Kris menutup matanya, sakit hatinya mendengar tangisan Baekhyun, benar kata Sehun.. mungkin untuk saat ini ia harus mempercayai Baekhyun.

Kris membalikkan badannya, ia mendekap Baekhyun. Mendekap istrinya dengan sangat erat. Menumpahkan segala perasaann yang berkecamuk didalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kumohon Baek.. jangan menangis.. maafkan sikapku selama ini yang tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu dulu. Maafkan aku.." Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Jujur, jauh didalam lubuk hati Kris masih ragu, tapi ia berusaha menangkis perasaan ragunya itu, ia ingin mempercayai Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

"Tidak Kris, akulah yang salah.. akulah yang salah.. aku terlalu ceroboh" Baekhyun menjawab. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Kris, ia berusaha menatap mata Kris.

Kris membalas tatapan Baekhyun, mengusap airmata istri yang sangat ia cintai itu. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampan Kris, tak lama ia memejamkan matanya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Hidung mereka bertemu namun pendekatan kedua manusia itu tidak sampai disitu, bibir mereka hampir menyatu hingga..

Ting..tong..ting..tong..

Bell rumah itu kembali berbunyi, kali ini dengan bunyi yang sangat terburu-buru. Kris dan Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah mereka dan tersenyum kikuk.

"B-bi-biar aku yang buka pintunya.." Baekhyun berkata gugup kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu.

Kris memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun yang semakin jauh ke depan.

_Aku masih meraguimu Baek.. aku masih merasa ada yang kau tutupi.. tak semudah itu.._ Kris bermonolog.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

"Nuguya?" Baekhyun membuka pintunya, ia memperhatikan namja dengan setelan kemeja kotak biru dengan jeans panjangnya. Mata Baekhyun melotot, ia sangat kaget ketika tau siapa yang datang kerumahnya malam hari seperti ini.

"Park- Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengucapkan nama itu dengan suara pelan. Lututnya sangat lemas sekarang.

"Hai cantik, aku datang untuk menemui suamimu.. ah tidak.. lebih tepatnya calon mantan suamimu.."Chanyeol, ia berujar santai sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin apa Park?" Baekhyun melotot, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan namja brengsek ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang pada suamimu bahwa akulah ayah dari anak yang ada dikandunganmu. Bagaimana? Lebih cepat.. lebih bagus bukan?" Chanyeol berkata santai. Tangannya ia sandarkan di pinggiran pintu.

"Siapa Baek?" Kris berseru dari kejauhan. Baekhyun panik , apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Ku mohon Park pergilah.. jangan sekarang!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol. Yang dibentak hanya menatap Baekhyun santai.

"Eoh? Chanyeol? Mari masuk, kau datang tepat waktu. Untung aku belum tidur." Kris berujar kemudian berbalik. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kris dengan takut. Bagaimana ini….?

"Kau kalah dariku cantik" Chanyeol berbisik seduktif ketika melewati Baekhyun, ia menyenggol bahu mungil Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk Chanyeol-ssi" Kris mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk, ia tersenyum tipis kepada atasannya itu.

"Terimakasih Kris-ssi, apakah itu istrimu ? " Chanyeol bertanya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berada di dapur sedang membuatkan teh.

"Ya.. dia.. istriku, Byun Baekhyun.." Kris mengikuti arah pandang dan tangan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat punggung Baekhyun.

"Tak ku sangka kau memiliki istri yang cantik luar biasa" Chanyeol berujar santai, ia sengaja mengucapkan itu, agar Kris sedikit geram.

Baekhyun datang membawa nampan yang berisi 2 gelas the hangat, dan 3 bungkus biscuit kering. Ia meletakkan nampan itu tepat di meja, matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Silahkan diminum Chan-Yeol-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum, namun senyumannya sarat akan dendam. Ia mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol mengambil cangkir, matanya mengerling kearah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. seperti janji kita sebelumnya.. kau bilang ada yang ingin kau jelaskan kepadaku dirumah kan? Kau bilang tidak ingin menjelaskannya di kantor, karna kau bilang hal ini terlalu privasi. Jadi apa yang kau ingin jelaskan tuan Park?" Kris berkata, matanya menatap serius kearah Chanyeol.

"Ya.. aku hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang sangat privasi, aku hanya akan mengucapkannya satu kali. Ku mohon dengarkan aku baik-baik Kris-ssi" Chanyeol membalas tatapan Kris, ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap.

"Ya.. apapun itu.. aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan sangat jelas" Kris berucap.

"Sebenarnya.. akulah.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

_Habis sudah Byun_, Baekhyun membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HaaLoHaaa~

Saya kembali membawa OWL, gimana ? makin rumit ya?

Sengaja kok , kkk~

FF ini fix untuk menampilkan seluruh member EXO, hanya saja.. secara bertahap

Sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Disini sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Tao juga yang muncul, gimana? Ngerti sama perannya mereka kan ?

Aku sengaja gak terlalu ngebanyakin moment ChanBaeknya, aku rasa terlalu monoton aja kalo ChanBaek lagi yang dialog.

Daaan hubungan member EXO yang lain itu ada sangkut pautnya kok sama masalahnya ChanBaekKris.

.

Kemarin ada yang bilang gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya?

Oke.. aku jelaskan dulu dari chap 1 sampe 3 ini.

Disini, Kris itu punya atasan yaitu Chanyeol, nah Chanyeol itu punya obsesi sama Baekhyun dan obsesinya itu menghancurkan Kris dengan cara manfaatin Baekhyun.

Obsesinya Chanyeol itu ada hubungannya sama masalalu dia sama Kris.

Dan untung other pairing yang muncul, aku sengaja gak menghadirkan official pairnya dulu.

Gak ada alasan khusus sih, Cuma pengen aja ada crackpair. Kan seru gitu. Kkk~

Tapi tenang aja endingnya semua official pair kok.

.

**Big Thanks to :**

**Narsih. hamdan |alfiansheila | Byun Baekkie | Rly. C. JaeKyu | Parkbaekyoda | Riho Kagura | mpiet. Lee | ByunViBaek | bellasung21 | DoLove | exindira | neng. Cahyati. 338 | BaekChili | fajartaniayahoo. Co. id | Guest | chanchan10 | AngelPark | baekhyunnie | pinzame | secret angel | shinJiWoo920202 | younlaycious88 | niasw3ty | welcumbaek |SeluHana | Acha Kim | devrina | haneunahhh18 | ega. S. white | neli Amelia **

Then..

Terimakasih yang sudah view dan review.

Review lagi yaa untuk Chap ke-3 ini.

Kan kesian kolom reviewnya sama sekali gak kalian usik.

Ppaing~


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris , and Others (akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Genre :

Romance - Angst - Drama

Rate :

M

Length :

Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Semua pemeran dalam fanfic ini terlahir dari orangtua dan agensi pemeran

Warning :

This is EXO Fanfiction specially ChanBaek Pair. GENDERSWITCH . and this is Real my Fiction .

If you don't like Main Cast, Genre, Rate, and Genderswitch you can leave my fic.

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T BASH**

Sorry for Typo's

.

.

Anggi Xui Xiu Lay

.

"Proudly Present"

.

Overdose with Love

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Recommended Song : Henry – Trap - | Rihanna – Unfaithful -| MBLAQ – Y -

**Preview :**

.

"_Baiklah.. seperti janji kita sebelumnya.. kau bilang ada yang ingin kau jelaskan kepadaku dirumah kan? Kau bilang tidak ingin menjelaskannya di kantor, karna kau bilang hal ini terlalu privasi. Jadi apa yang kau ingin jelaskan tuan Park?" Kris berkata, matanya menatap serius kearah Chanyeol._

"_Ya.. aku hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang sangat privasi, aku hanya akan mengucapkannya satu kali. Ku mohon dengarkan aku baik-baik Kris-ssi" Chanyeol membalas tatapan Kris, ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap._

"_Ya.. apapun itu.. aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan sangat jelas" Kris berucap._

"_Sebenarnya.. akulah.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menyeringai._

_Habis sudah Byun, Baekhyun membatin._

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung, dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebenarnya..akulah.. yang memecat Junwoo secara langsung" Chanyeol berkata, ia terus menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega, ia takut jika Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang menimpanya saat ini. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin Kris mengetahui bahwa namja dihadapannya inilah yang membuat rumah tangganya hancur berantakan.

"Wae? Kau bilang apa? Kau memecat Junwoo? Apa alasanmu ? dan dimana letak hal yang privasinya Chanyeol-ssi?" Kris bertambah bingung, atasannya ini memintanya bertemu dirumah dan bilang akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sangat privasi. Tapi ketika ia mengetahui apa yang dikatakan atasannya ini, ia hanya dibuat semakin bingung.

"Ya. Aku yang memecat Junwoo tadi pagi. Kau Tanya kenapa? Apa kau tau? Dia adalah penyebab utamanya aku putus dengan Sung Ah. Kurasa.. aku tidak membutuhkan orang-orang yang hanya bisa menusukku dari belakang". Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa, kedua tangannya ia lipat dibelakang kepala. Matanya tetap menatap Baekhyun, seringaiannya masih tercipta.

"Tapi Chanyeol-ssi, kinerja Junwoo sebagai marketing sangat membantu kita dalam memasarkan produk, aku tidak ingin mengomentari alasan dibalik kau memecatnya. Tetapi.. alangkah lebih baik jika kau bersikap professional, bukankah kau atasanku ? atasannya? Dan atasan kita semua?" Kris berkata dengan tenang, ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengerti Kris-ssi, ini masalah hati. Bagaimana jika istrimu yang cantik ini direbut oleh teman satu kantormu? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana tindakanmu? Apa kau akan diam saja? Satu lokasi dengan orang yang sudah merebut istrimu ini? Pastilah kau akan bertindak, benarkan?" Chanyeol berdiri, ia menunjuk Baekhyun, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Kris.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak seperti itu, meskipun dia merebut istriku. Bagaimanapun kita harus professional dalam bekerja, masalah privasi jangan pernah dicampur-baurkan dengan pekerjaan. Apalagi.. mencari pekerjaan itu tidak mudah" Kris berkata dengan tenang, ia memelankan suaranya.

"Wohoo.. jadi kau lebih mempertahankan pekerjaanmu daripada mempertahankan istrimu?" prok..prok..prok.. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, kemudian kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. " Kau dengar itu Baekhyun-ssi? Harga dirimu sebagai istri dengan sangat mudahnya ia lepas demi pekerjaan".

Baekhyun diam. Ia meremas jemari tangannya. Sungguh, emosinya sudah diambang batas.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, kurasa pembicaraan ini sudah melewati batas. Bisakah kita bicarakan hanya seputar masalahmu saja? Bagaimanapun istriku tidak akan berbuat yang seperti itu. Dan lagi.. ini masalah kantor, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan istriku". Kris mengalihkan pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun salah paham dengan statement nya tadi.

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan ucapan Kris, mengapa suaminya mengalihkan pertanyaan Chanyeol? Padahal ia barusaja akan menjawabnya.

Chanyeol kembali duduk, ia menatap Kris dengan serius. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa, bekerja dengan orang yang membuatku benci. Kau bilang professional, bagaimana jika aku mempertahankan Junwoo tetapi hal itu yang membuatku mempersulitnya bekerja? Bukankah itu akan menyulitkan bagian yang lain juga?"

"Tetap saj-.."

"INI MASALAHKU, INI PERUSAHAANKU, DAN AKU BERHAK ATAS SIAPAPUN DALAM PERUSAHAANKU". Chanyeol berdiri, menyela perkataan Kris dengan suara yang keras, ia tidak ingin dibantah.

"Oke.. tenangkan dirimu.. aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku, itu saja. Maaf untuk kelancanganku tadi". Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Menyamai tinggi Chanyeol, ia memegang bahu Chanyeol dengan erat.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sungguh, sikap Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dapat ia tebak.

"Kau.. setelah meeting tadi bertanya bukan mengapa aku memecatnya? Dan sekarang kau sudah tau aku memecatnya karena apa. Aku sengaja mengajakmu bertemu dirumah, karna seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Professional. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya di kantor". Chanyeol membetulkan kerah kemejanya yang tidak rapih, ia terus menatap Kris.

"Okee, maafkan aku. aku mengerti. Apa masih ada hal yang ingin kau bahas disini?" Kris bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih karna kau sudah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku ingin pulang". Chanyeol berdiri, melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 p.m .

"Baiklah.. mari ku antar kau sampai depan rumah".

Ketiga orang dewasa itu berjalan, menuju pintu utama. Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kris hanya bisa menatap dan berfikir bagaimana kedepannya hubungan dua orang didepannya ini.

_Love is over_

_neowaui yaksokdo_

_Love is over _

_hamkkehan sigando_

_Love jiwojin geol amuri bulleodo  
><em>

Suara dering handphone berbunyi, terdengar sangat jauh. Karna letaknya diatas, dikamar Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Aku tinggal sebentar Chanyeol-ssi, ponsel ku berbunyi.." Kris berlalu, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam keheningan.

Baekhyun berbalik, matanya nyalang, menatap Chanyeol tajam. Ia sungguh dibuat deg-degan hari ini. Baru saja ia berbaikan dengan Kris, tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan Chanyeol – pria yang sangat dibencinya – berdiri depan pintu dan ia mengatakan jika kedatangannya ingin memberitahu Kris perihal hamilnya Baekhyun. Dan.. see.. dia hanya bercerita kepada Kris tentang ia yang memecat karyawannya tadi.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berduaan Byun. Kau tau? Muak sekali aku melihat suamimu itu". Chanyeol berkata, Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan memperlihatkan layarnya pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun melotot, ia melihat dilayar ponsel itu tertera panggilan keluar yang masih nyala, dan nama yang tertera disitu adalah nama Kris. Jadi Chanyeol sengaja menelepon Kris untuk memberinya ruang berbicara dengan Chanyeol?

"Kau sungguh.." Baekhyun menunjuk tepat didepan mata Chanyeol.

"Ini baru awalan, bagaimana sindiran halusku? Cukup menggelitik bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau bertanya apa mauku? Aku ingin kau berakhir dengannya"

"KAU..AKH-" Baekhyun merintih, tangan yang baru saja ingin ia layangkan untuk menampar Chanyeol, kini sudah di cengkram dengan namja di depannya ini, bahkan kini tangannya sudah diputar kebelakang.

"Kau.. hancurkanlah Kris secara perlahan. Jika tidak, kau yang akan aku hancurkan sayang" Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat itu ke Baekhyun, kemudian ia jilat cuping Baekhyun secara perlahan.

"Sialaaaan.." Baekhyun berteriak, ia terdorong kedepan ketika Chanyeol melepaskannya. Baru ia akan melawan Chanyeol, Kris telah datang.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir, menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku.." Baekhyun menatap Kris sekilas, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Aku.. tadi hampir terpeleset, untungnya ada kau.." Baekhyun berbohong.

"Terpeleset? Tapi disini-"

"Aku pulang dulu Kris-ssi, sampai bertemu besok dikantor. Maaf mengganggu waktu malammu. Baekhyun-ssi,Kris-ssi terimakasih" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, kemudian pergi berlalu.

"K-Kris.. Ak-aku duluan kedalam ne?" Baekhyun berlalu, ia sedikit berlari menghindari pertanyaan Kris yang akan membuatnya bingung dan gugup. Sementara Kris menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut, tampaknya ia bingung.

Kris menutup pintu utama, ia berbalik dengan langkah perlahan. Pandangannya turun kebawah, melihat kondisi lantai rumahnya.

'_Bagaimana bisa kau bilang hampir terpeleset sedangkan kondisi lantai ini kering?'_ Kris membatin, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit jongkok, tangannya menyentuh lantai yang kering dan dingin.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Recident Fortune Place/129, 00.00 a.m_

BRAAAK!

"Hahahaha.. aigoo Gwiyowo.." Terdengar suara dua orang yeoja yang sedang duduk di balkon rumah megah itu, tidak memperdulikan seorang namja yang dengan kasarnya menggebrak pintu utama rumah itu.

Namja yang tadi menggebrak pintu utama segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah balkon.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? AKU LELAH, INGIN ISTIRAHAT!" Namja itu membentak kedua yeoja yang sedari tadi asik dengan laptopnya. Ia membuka kemejanya dan melempar kemeja yang ia pakai kesalah satu wajah yeoja dengan rambut coklat madunya.

"Yak! Oppa-ya !" Yeoja yang tadi terkena lemparan bangkit dan melempar balik kemeja itu kepemilik aslinya.

"Hey! Chanyeol! Jika kau lelah kau bisa langsung masuk ke kamarmu, tidak usah mampir ke balkon kan bisa. Kami sejak tadi disini dan kau yang baru masuk tidak ada hak untuk mengusir kami" Yeoja yang lebih tinggi itu bangkit dan berkata dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kyungsoo.. Tao.. Ini sudah malam. Bisakah kalian masuk ke kamar kalian? Cuci kaki, gosok gigi dan jangan lupa memakai pelembab sebelum tidur". Chanyeol berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Tao dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau darimana oppa? Mengapa baru pulang jam segini? Dan mengapa pakaianmu berubah menjadi casual ? Seingatku.. kau pergi ke kantor memakai seragam yang formal?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Mata bulat itu menatap kakak tersayangnya dengan jari yang ia ketukkan di pipi.

"Kau tidak perlu tau aku darimana dan mengapa aku berganti pakaian" Chanyeol berlalu, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hey Chanyeol, kau kenal dengan Kris Wu dan Byun Baekhyun?" Tao berteriak, jarak ia yang diruang tv dengan Chanyeol yang sudah di lantai 2 membuatnya harus berteriak.

Chanyeol berlari, ia melihat Tao yang berbicara dari lantai 2. Sikunya ia tumpu pada pegangan pagar.

"Darimana kau tau dua nama itu? Apa kau salah satu dari kerabat mereka?" Chanyeol menyahut dengan suara keras, tidak kalah dengan teriakan Tao.

"Yak! Kau! Turunlah.. kita bicarakan ini baik-baik" Tao melambai pada Chanyeol, ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atas. Menyuruhnya untuk turun sekedar memberinya nasehat.

"Aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol berlalu pergi. Menyisakan Tao dengan wajah kesal serta Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Tao menggeram, ia meremas jari tangannya, kemudian ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai.

"Hey Kyungsoo, ingin ikut denganku tidak? Menemui si bodoh itu?" Tao mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Kyungso.

"Si bodoh? Chanyeol oppa maksudmu? Baiklaaaah.." Kyungsoo yang awalnya bingung, merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria.

"Kyungsoo-ya, seriuslah sedikit. Kali ini kita akan menemuinya untuk membahas permasalah Baekhyun, kau lupa?" Tao memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo, menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan prihatin. Temannya yang satu ini kadang terlihat dewasa, kadang terlihat sangat polos.

"Iya.. aku mengerti Tao, kau pikir aku lupa? Aku hanya senang saja hari ini" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Tao dari bahunya, kemudian berlalu menuju tangga. Mendahului Tao yang dibelakangnya terlihat heran.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

Krieet..

Pintu bercat biru itu dibuka dengan sangat pelan oleh kedua yeoja dengan piyama yang berbeda. Mereka memasuki kamar itu dengan perlahan. Yeoja yang menggunakan bandoo berwarna pink itu menuju salah satu laci kamar, memeriksa ponsel yang sengaja ditaruh disitu oleh pemiliknya. Sedangkan yeoja dengan apple hair itu hanya memperhatikan temannya.

"Hey kau penyusup!" Suara baritone itu menembus gendang telinga kedua yeoja itu.

Tao, yang saat itu sedang memeriksa kontak dan aplikasi Chanyeol, menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tertahan di tempat.

"Ada apa dengan ponselku? Mencari sesuatu eoh?" Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Tao, tangannya merebut ponsel yang tadinya dipegang oleh Tao.

"Aku hanya memeriksa kontak dan aplikasi chatmu saja, ingin tau bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan BYUN-BAEK-HYUN" Tao berkata dengan tenang, ia menekankan setiap kata demi kata pada saat ia menyebutkan nama sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kalian berdua hanya ingin bertanya tentangnya? Haha.. lucu sekali kalian" Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan kedua yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Oppa.. jawab dengan jujur. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Baekhyun? Dan bagaimana bisa dia sedang mengandung anakmu?" Kyungsoo yang awalnya diam sekarang mulai bersuara, tidak ingin bertele-tele ternyata.

"Aku? cukup mudah. Aku hanya mengajaknya bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu, setelahnya ia tertidur dan bergairah. Siapa yang tidak terangsang dengan perempuan macam Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkata dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mengancamnya kan?" Kyungsoo berkata, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Haha.. untuk apa? Kampungan sekali.." Chanyeol berdiri, ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Chanyeol! Kami semua tau permasalahannya, kau mengancam Baekhyun atas dasar memecat Kris jika Baekhyun tidak ingin melayanimu dan menuruti semua permintaanmu. Kau tidak punya otak? Dia sudah memiliki Kris, dia sudah bersuami. Dan kini, rumah tangganya diambang perceraian.. tapi kau dengan seenaknya menanam benih dalam rahimnya. Kau gila? Apa Samcheon dan Ahjumma mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi orang yang merusak rumah tangga orang?" Tao berkata, ia menekan dada Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Tao-ya.. sudah.. tahan amarahmu. Oppa, sebenarnya apa hubungan kau dengan Baekhyun? Apa kau mengancamnya semata-mata hanya ingin menghancurkan Kris? Tidak baik melibatkan seorang Byun Baekhyun terhadap permasalahanmu dengan Kris" Kyungsoo memeluk Tao dari samping sambil matanya menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Haha.. kalian benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Apapun argument kalian aku tidak peduli" Chanyeol berkata kemudian keluar, membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kencang.

BRAAK..

"Hey Chanyeol! Berhentilah bermain dengannya! Kau akan kemakan tindakanmu sendiri!" Tao membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan sekali gebrak, ia meneriaki Chanyeol yang saat itu berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari menyusul Chanyeol kebawah dan membalikkan tubuh tegap itu.

"Oppa.. kau dengar apa yang tadi Tao bilang? Berhentilah bermain, permainanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal. Kau akan terkena imbasnya. Meskipun saat ini kau hanya bermain dan memanfaatkan Baekhyun, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti kau akan berbalik dan peduli padanya" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tenang.

"AKU.. TIDAK.. PEDULI.." Chanyeol menekankan setiap perkataannya. Matanya melotot menatap Kyungsoo. Reflex, ia mendorong Kyungsoo hingga yeoja itu limbung.

"YAK! CHANYEOL! MUNJASEKKI! YAAAAK!" Tao mengumpat namja yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Angels Park, 04.00 p.m_

"Tuu.. .." bibir yeoja mungil itu terus saja dimajukan, menyesuaikan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Yeoja mungil itu terus menjalankan kereta bayi Barbie yang sedang ia dorong.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian, ia berhenti. Kedua alisnya menyatu, terlihat ia sedang bingung. Kemudian ia berlari menghampiri yeoja dewasa yang duduk dengan majalahnya di bangku dekat lampu taman itu. Sungguh lucu, larinya yang terburu-buru membuatnya tak jarang kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh.

"Dumma, botol dede bayina anaah?" Ucap yeoja mungil itu, telapak tangannya ia buka, mengadahkan di depan yeoja dewasa itu. Kepalanya ia dongakkan, membuat topi yang ia kenakan menutupi matanya karna kebesaran.

"Eoh? Myeon Za ingin botol susu? Sebentar, ahjumma ambilkan nde?" Baekhyun, yeoja dewasa itu merogoh tasnya. Mengambilkan apa yang di inginkan balita 3tahun itu.

"Halli (Hurry)" Myeon Za melompat dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ini cantik, pesenanmu sudah datang~ jangan jauh-jauh ne mainnya" Baekhyun memberikan botol susu itu kepada Myeon Za, ia mengelus surai hitam itu dengan hati-hati.

"Mawo…" Myeon Za berucap dengan girang, tubuhnya ia bungkukkan memberi hormat kepada Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Myeon Za, Baekhyun melanjutkan bacaannya. Tak lama ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo eonni?" Baekhyun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Sudah pukul 4 Baek, Myeon Za harus segera pulang. Kau datanglah ke kantorku ne? antarkan dia.." Yi Xing, ibu dari Myeon Za berbicara kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah.. ne.. 15 menit lagi aku tiba, aku sedang di angels park bersamanya. Sebentar ya eonni, ku tutup ne? paing~" Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon Yi Xing, ia berdiri kemudian menghampiri Myeon Za.

"Sayaang.. Yi Xing eomma sudah menyuruhmu pulang, ppali.." Baekhyun menggendong Myeon Za menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan yang sebelah kirinya ia pakai untuk menarik kereta bayi mainan Myeon Za.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_International Seoul Hospital.._

Tok..tok..tok..

"Nde?"

"Selamat sore eomma, Myeon Za dataang.." Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Yi Xing dan menirukan suara anak kecil sehingga membuat Yi Xing tersenyum.

"Myeon Za.. sudah selesai mainnya kan? Ayo kita pulang, appa hari ini pulang cepat sayang" Yi Xing mengambil alih gendongan Baekhyun. Ia menciumi pipi putri semata wayangnya dengan sayang.

"Eonni, aku pulang duluan ne? aku masih ada urusan dirumah" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eoh? Kau tidak ingin pulang bareng denganku? JoonMyeon sebentar lagi tiba Baek" Yi Xing menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah eonni, aku sedang terburu-buru, aku duluan ne? annyeong~.. Myeon Za ahjumma pulang ne? chu~" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Myeon Za dengan gemas, kemudian keluar dengan langkah besar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berjalan melewati koridor, ia menuju pintu lift.

Ting..

Pintu lift itu terbuka, ia memasukinya. Di tekannya tombol lantai dasar disamping kanan pintu itu. 15 menit kemudian ia tiba di lantai dasar.

Sebelum keluar, Baekhyun mampir dulu ke toilet, sekedar merapihkan make up nya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memasuki toilet perempuan, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya di bekap oleh seseorang..

"Hmpp..Hmppph.." Baekhyun terus meronta, ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kini dibawa oleh seseorang kea rah pintu darurat.

Bekapan itu sudah terlepas seiring dengan dirinya dan orang itu memasuki pintu darurat. Ketika ia berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok orang yang selama ini di hindarinya.

Matanya melotot, menatap sosok di depannya ini dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit?

"Hi cantik, kita bertemu kembali. Haha.."pria itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang di pojokkan seperti itu hanya menatap dalam keterjutan dan keheningan.

"Park.. Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Halohaaa~

Pffft~ ini sumpah ngebut.

Maaf atas keterlambatan aku yaa, biasa pelajar kan sibuk UAS.

Gak banyak omong deh, langsung aja ya sekarang..

Makasih buat yang kemarin sudah view dan review..

**Big Thanks to :**

**Xiudrrrt | Baekhyunni | Niarr | Namjoo | Vinaa | Marchtaotao | alfianisheila | Guest1 | Guest2 | Chanchan | | |**

**Majey Jannah 97 | Haneunahhh18 | Bellasung21 | seluHana | Bacon68 | ShinJiWoo920202 | .98 | nuraebel11 | .94 | sangnamja | secret angel | chenchenchen | chaniekuku | peterpan | exindira | younlaycious88 | niasw3ty | leader kwon | farfaridah16 | .921025 | neli Amelia | parkbaekyoda | **

Ada yang belum ketulis ? kesebut ? atau sejenisnya ?  
>ku harap tidak.<p>

Jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini ya.

Kesian kan ya kolom reviewnya udah kalian liat tapi gak di usik.

Ppaing~

_-XuiXiuLay-_


	5. Chapter 5

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris , and Others (akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Genre :

Romance - Angst - Drama

Rate :

M

Length :

Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Semua pemeran dalam fanfic ini terlahir dari orangtua dan agensi pemeran

Warning :

This is EXO Fanfiction specially ChanBaek Pair. GENDERSWITCH . and this is Real my Fiction .

If you don't like Main Cast, Genre, Rate, and Genderswitch you can leave my fic.

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T BASH**

Sorry for Typo's

.

.

Anggi Xui Xiu Lay

.

"Proudly Present"

.

Overdose with Love

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Recommended Song : Suzy Miss A – Too Much Tears - | 2pm – Give It To Me - | 2ne1 – Fallin' in Love

**Preview :**

"_Hmpp..Hmppph.." Baekhyun terus meronta, ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kini dibawa oleh seseorang kea rah pintu darurat._

_Bekapan itu sudah terlepas seiring dengan dirinya dan orang itu memasuki pintu darurat. Ketika ia berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok orang yang selama ini di hindarinya._

_Matanya melotot, menatap sosok di depannya ini dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit?_

"_Hi cantik, kita bertemu kembali. Haha.."pria itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun yang di pojokkan seperti itu hanya menatap dalam keterjutan dan keheningan._

"_Park.. Chanyeol.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, partner tersayangku.." Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanannya di samping kepala Bekhyun. Ia bungkukkan sedikit badannya membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Untuk apa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tajam. Tangan kirinya memegang kenop pintu, berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"Eittsss, kau tidak akan semudah itu melarikan diri Byun. Haha.. kau bertanya aku sedang apa disini? Kau ini perhatian sekali, apa kau mulai menyukaiku ?" Chanyeol mencengkram tangan kiri Baekhyun, mengangkatnya ke atas bahunya.

Baekhyun reflex, ia menarik tangannya yang sengaja dipaksa untuk memegang bahu Chanyeol, ia berdiri tegak.

"Cuihh.. Percaya diri sekali kau Park. Minggir, aku ingin pulang.. sebentar lagi Kris akan tiba dirumah". Baekhyun meludah di depan Chanyeol, kemudian berusaha mendorong bahu Chanyeol, tetapi nihil.. ia tidak mampu mendorong bahu itu untuk menjauh.

"Ingin bermain kasar denganku ternyata.. Jawab aku, sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Tangannya sebelah kiri mencengkram dagu Baekhyun.

"Lepasskaanhh tangannh kot-tormu Park!" Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol, berusaha membebaskan dagunya dari cengkraman tangan besar itu.

"Kau lupa dengan janji kita, hm? Kau tidak berhak untuk melawan setiap perintahku. Dan kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri semudah itu dariku.. karna apa? Suamimu belum hancur. Dia belum merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan. Termasuk.. kau.. wanita murahan!" Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada dagu Baekhyun. Bahkan terdengar bunyi benturan yang berasal dari kepala Baekhyun yang membentur dinding tangga darurat itu dengan keras.

"Akkhh.. LEPAS! KEPALAKU SAKIT! KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI PARK!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Hingga ia tidak mampu membuka matanya.

Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih terpejam dengan serius.

"Dengar.. berhubung kita bertemu disini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.. besok kau harus datang ke kantor".

"Baiklah.. sekarang biarkan aku pergi.." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang masih berada disamping kirinya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, ditambah perutnya mual.

Chanyeol yang melihat kondisi Baekhyun seperti orang yang hampir pingsan, segera memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, berusaha berjalan meskipun pandangannya berputar. Ia berbalik, memunggunggi Chanyeol kemudian tangannya memutar kenop pintu. Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari pintu darurat, tubuhnya sudah limbung. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan cekatan menahan kedua bahu Baekhyun dari belakang agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Lemah sekali!" Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin pucat. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah atas tindakannya tadi yang terlalu kasar.

"Pergi kau! Aku bisa sendiri, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu". Baekhyun bersikeras menyingkirkan kedua lengan Chanyeol dari bahunya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah meskipun pikiran dan hatinya bertolak belakang.

"Mwoya? Siapa juga yang ingin membantumu. Percaya diri sekali". Chanyeol malu. Ia tadikan memang berniat membantu, berhubung ditolak bantuannya oleh Baekhyun ia lantas menyembunyikannya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan, langkahnya yang tertatih. Tangan kanannya mencoba membuat pertahanan pada dinding rumah sakit itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang perutnya yang bereaksi.

"Hoek..hoekkh..uhukh..uhukhh.." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, menutup mulutnya yang ingin muntah dan terbatuk.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan kembali, ia lantas pergi.. melewati Baekhyun lebih dulu, kemudian menuruni anak tangga menuju basement.

Bruuk..

Bruk..

Bruuk..

Chanyeol berhenti di anak tangga ke 9, matanya melotot melihat Baekhyun yang berguling ditangga atas. Tak banyak pikir lagi, ia lantas berlari keatas.

Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh rapuh Baekhyun, berharap pemilik tubuh itu tersadar. Tapi nihil.. matanya menatap kebawah.. kearah selangkangan kaki indah itu.

"Baekhyun! Hey! Bangunlah! Kau sedang datang bulan bukan? Darahmu banyak sekali! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terus menepuk pipi Baekhyun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan sadar.

"Aissh Jinjja!" Tak banyak berpikir lebih lama lagi Chanyeol segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun kelantai atas, menuju lift.

"_Bertahanlah.."_ Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun ketika ia berada di dalam lift. Ia tidak habis pikir perbuatannya akan fatal seperti ini. Melukai 'boneka' sekaligus 'anak boneka' yang sedang dikandungnya tersebut.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka, tibalah mereka dilobby rumah sakit itu. Chanyeol terus membopong tubuh Baekhyun menuju UGD.

"Tuan.. tenangkan diri anda.. biarkan pasien kami yang membawanya.." Beberapa perawat dirumah sakit itu yang melihat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju UGD segera menawarkan bantuan, tak lupa kursi roda untuk membawa Baekhyun menuju UGD.

"Tenangkan diri anda tuan, istri anda akan baik-baik saja. Percayakan pada kami.." Seorang perawat menghampiri Chanyeol yang ingin ikut kedalam ruang UGD. Tak lama ia menyusul rekannya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang diam terpaku.

"Haha.. Bahkan perawat itu menganggapmu istriku.. lelucon macam apa ini.." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat pelan. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda pintu putih itu akan terbuka. Chanyeol terus mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia bingung harus menghubungi siapa.

"Ayolah… aku harus menghubungi siapa saat ini.." Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri, ia merebahkan tubuhnya kesenderan kursi yang ada dibelakangnya. Matanya terpejam memikirkan siapa yang akan dia hubungi.

"Kris…? Ah.. tidak..tidak.. tidak mungkin dia!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menyebut nama Kris.

"Ah.. aku ingat.. Kyungsoo.. Tao.. mereka kan teman Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya. Ia baru ingat jika kedua sepupunya itulah teman dekat Baekhyun.

Ketika hendak menghubungi kedua nama itu, pintu UGD yang sejak tadi ditunggu nya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok dokter cantik yang berusia sekitar 35tahun itu.

"Anda suaminya tuan?" Dokter itu bertanya ketika ia membuka maskernya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia bukan suaminya Baekhyun.. tapi kan ia yang membawa Baekhyun kesini..

"Ah.. sudah pasti anda suaminya. Tuan, mari ikut saya keruangan". Dokter cantik itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong itu.

Ketika di dalam ruangan..

"Silahkan duduk tuan, sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya.. siapa nama istri anda?" Dokter itu mengambil bolpoin dan siap untuk mencatat nama yang akan disebutkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Byun..Baekhyun dok.." Chanyeol menyebutkan nama itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Baiklah.. maksud saya mengajak anda berbicara dalam ruangan saya adalah sehubungan dengan kondisi pasien pasca pendaharan dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya". Dokter itu terlihat serius, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Pasien mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya, syaraf belakang di kepalanya sangat berpengaruh terhadap penglihatannya. Ketika penglihatannya seperti memutar, pasien akan mengalami pusing yang sangat berlebihan ditambah dengan rasa mual diperutnya. Hal ini sudah sangat wajar dialami oleh ibu hamil muda, tetapi berhubung istri anda sebelumnya mengalami benturan dan terjatuh dari tangga itu yang menyebabkannya mengalami pendarahan. Ini baru pendarahan biasa, jika istri anda mengalami pendarahan yang kedua maka dapat di pastikan anda dan istri anda akan kehilangan calon bayi kalian". Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter itu hanya mampu diam, menyembunyikan semua keterkejutannya. "Saya akan menjaga istri saya dengan baik dokter, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya menyelamatkan istri dan calon bayi saya". Chanyeol menatap dokter itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Sudah kewajiban saya untuk selalu berusaha menyelematkan pasien tuan. Dan jangan biarkan istri anda mengalami depresi akibat yang ia pikirkan tuan, akan berpengaruh terhadap pertumbuhan si kecil jika ibunya sering mengalami depresi". Dokter itu membalas jabat tangan Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baik… terimakasih atas saranmu dokter, akan selalu saya ingat. Saya permisi.." Chanyeol melepaskan jabat tangan itu, ia membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Chua's Café, 06.00 p.m_

"Hey Kyung, bagaimana jika yang ini saja?" Tao menunjuk Katalog sepatu itu, ia meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo untuk barang yang akan ia beli.

"Hm? Tao-ya.. bisakah kau menentukannya dengan sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk.." Kyungsoo sibuk menarikan jarinya diatas keyboard laptop yang ia bawa. Matanya sama sekali tidak melirik kea rah Tao yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kan seorang entertain, kau pasti tau apa aku cocok memakainya atau tidak" Tao merengut, ia membolak-balik halaman catalog itu dengan malas.

"Hey! Aku bukan seorang entertain, aku hanya seorang reporter. Bukankah kau make up artist? Pasti kau tau apa yang cocok untuk dipakai bukan? Atau tidak.. kau Tanya saja Minseok eonni atau Luhan eonni.. mereka kan model" Kyungsoo menyeruput Bubble mocca nya. Ia menatap Tao yang masih merengut. "Jijik sekali aku melihatmu seperti itu Tao" Kyungsoo mencibir, kemudian melanjutkan kembali tugasnya dengan sang laptop.

"Ah.. geurrae.. Minseok eonni, Luhan eonni.. mereka kan model.. pasti tau apa yang pantas untuk aku gunakan.." Seketika wajah Tao menjadi ceria. Cepat sekali berubahnya.

Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua yeoja dihadapannya ini hanya diam menatap dengan padangan datarnya, tapi ketika mendengar nama Minseok, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit ceria.

"Kalian mengenal Minseok? Kim Minseok kan? Model terkenal turunan Hongkong itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan antusias.

"Yeye.. Kim Minseok.. perempuan berusia 26tahun asal Korea-Hongkong lulusan S2 di Dang Chu Ze University, jurusan Fashion designer dan sekarang menjadi model disalah satu brand produk fashion di Korea". Kyungsoo dengan cerewetnya menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana sosok Minseok eonni yang ia kenal.

"Ya! Aku tidak minta datanya selengkap itu, boleh aku tau berapa nomornya ?" Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan Sehun-ah. Dan tahun depan mereka akan segera menikah". Tao menyembunyikan ponsel yang tadi ia keluarkan untuk menghubungi Minseok dan Luhan.

Sehun terdiam. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuknya merebut Minseok kembali. "Aku tau itu, dia kan pekerja paruh waktu disini sebagai penyanyi. Aku lupa meminta nomornya kemarin." Sehun menyahut perkataan Tao dengan tenang. Seolah ia tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan yang lebih jauh dengan Minseok.

"Jangan punyaku, punya Kyungsoo saja sana. Aku ingin meneleponnya". Tao segera menghubungi Minseok, namun ketika ia ingin memencet tombol dial.. seseorang meneleponnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyung.. Chanyeol menghubungiku.." Tao berujar kepada Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Angkatlah.." Kyungsoo berujar santai, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kepala kursi itu.

"Halo Chanyeol.. ada apa?" Tao berkata dengan nada sedikit tidak bersahabat. Ia masih kesal dengan sepupunya itu yang mengacuhkan omongannya semalam.

"_Tao.. dengarkan aku baik-baik.. aku sedang dirumah sakit, menemani Baekhyun. Bisakah kau datang menjemputnya disini? Aku masih ada urusan.."_ Chanyeol berkata dengan nada serius.

"APA? KAU DAN BAEKHYUN DIRUMAH SAKIT? ADA APA DENGANNYA CHANYEOL?" Tao kaget bukan main, ia panic. Bagaimana bisa? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

"_Kejadiannya panjang, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannnya di telepon. Datanglah sekarang kerumah sakit, aku akan kirim alamatnya segera. Atau jika kau tidak bisa suruhlah Kyungsoo atau siapapun yang mengenal Baekhyun. Jangan Kris. Ingat! Jangan Kris!"_ Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"YAAAKK!" Tao berteriak, membuat seluruh pengunjung café memelototinya dengan garang.

"Hey direktur! Bisakah kau suruh perempuan yang bersamamu itu untuk menjaga sopan santunnya di depan umum? Cihh" Perempuan itu berbicara dengan Sehun, matanya menatap sinis Tao.

"Maafkan temanku ne, silahkan nikmati kembali hidangan kalian" Sehun membungkuk kepada seluruh konsumennya.

"Assshhh jinjja! Bocah tengik itu mencari masalah saja. Kyungsoo.. hubungi Minseok eonni.. kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sehun, ku mohon jangan beritahu Kris jika Baekhyun dirumah sakit ne?" Tao memohon dengan tampang memelasnya.

Sehun yang tadinya terdiam segera pergi ke lantai 2, menuju ruangannya.

"Aaaahh eottokhe?.. Kyungsoo kajja!" Tao frustasi, ia takut Sehun menghubungi Kris dan memberitahukan jika Baekhyun dirumah sakit. Tak ingin berlama di café Sehun, Tao segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Sejak tadi ku hubungi ponsel Minseok eonni, selalu sibuk". Kyungsoo berkata kepada Tao ketika mobil itu berjalan.

"Cobalah terus, kita tidak mungkin membawa Baekhyun hanya berdua pulang kerumahnya". Tao berkata, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Jalanan di depannya.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Kuziyama M. Studio's, 06.00 p.m_

"Oke tahan.. Hana..Dul..Set.."

Blittzz..

Suara Camera itu berbunyi seiring dengan Blitz yang keluar menampilkan cahaya putih secepat kilat.

"Oke.. done..! Minseok.. Luhan.. foto kalian kali ini selesai, besok kita lanjut lagi jam 10 pagi" Jongdae, sang fotografer menyudahi kerja mereka kali ini.

Minseok, mengenakan Pastel popsicle Knit Sweater berwarna Kuning dengan bawahannya Kitty HW Skirt Baby Pink. Sedangkan Luhan mengenakan atasan yang sama dengan Minseok berwarna Pink sedangkan bawahannya ia mengenakan Feline Bow Midi Skirt Mint. Kedua rambut wanita itu di bentuk imut. Gaya-gaya gadis Tiongkok pada umumnya.

Minseok tersenyum, ia berlari mendekati Jongdae, teman sekaligus sang fotografernya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa memuaskan?" Minseok berdiri disamping Jongdae, tangannya meraih camera yang masih bertengger (?) dibahu Jongdae.

Jongdae mengelus surai Minseok dengan sayang."Kau selalu memuaskan pandangan mataku noona". Jongdae sedikit berbisik kepada Minseok. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengetahui Minseok menatapnya dengan pandangan mencurigai.

"Kau selalu memuji para wanita seperti itu kan Jongdae, ah aku tau itu". Minseok memukul dada bidang Jongdae sekilas. "Luhannie.. Kemarilah.. kita lihat hasilnya bersama" Minseok melambai pada Luhan.

"Pasti bagus. Karna aku dan kau kan tidak pernah tidak bagus jika di foto" Luhan berlari, menghampiri Minseok dan Jongdae yang menatap kearahnya.

"Yap.. kau benar sayang~" Minseok dan Luhan kemudian ber high five." Jongdae-ya.. bungkukkan badanmu sedikit.." Minseok menyuruh Jongdae untuk membungkuk di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia bingung.

"Lakukan saja bodoh.." wink Luhan untuk Jongdae.

Jongdae membungkuk depan Minseok, matanya menatap mata Minseok dari jarak 10cm. tidak diragukan lagi jika jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat.

Minseok menjalankan aksinya, ia lepas gantungan camera dari bahu Jongdae, ia ambil camera itu dan ia berlari. "Jongdae-ya.. aku bawa ya cameranya.. Bye~.. Luhan Ppalli !" Minseok tersenyum menang kearah Jongdae. Ia terus berlari mengitari studio foto itu. Staff yang hanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Awas kau noona, akan ku hukum jika aku mendapatkanmu.." Jongdae menyeringai. Ia segera berlari mengejar Minseok.

Luhan hanya duduk di sofa, memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tertawa kecil.

Pip..

Pip..

Suara ponsel berbunyi, Luhan meraihnya. Ternyata itu handphone Minseok.

"Yeoboseyo ?" Luhan menyapa sambungan telepon itu dengan ramah.

"Eonni? Dimana Minseok eonni? Ada kabar buruk.." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan suara panic.

"Akan aku panggilkan dia, sebentar ne.." Luhan hendak berteriak memanggil Minseok, namun suara teriakan di telepon itu membuat ia mendengarkannya kembali."Ada apa Kyung?"

"Eonni, sampaikan saja untuk Minseok eonni. Suruh dia datang ke International Seoul Hospital, lantai 7 kamar nomor 2711. Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Segera ne. annyeong~" Kyungsoo memutus sambungan itu secara sepihak.

Luhan berdiri, tetapi ia mendengar ponsel Minseok kembali berbunyi. Kali ini sebuah email masuk.

"Minseok.. ini aku Sehun.. apa Kyungsoo sudah menghubungimu? Aku akan menjemputmu 15menit lagi." Luhan membaca pesan dari seseorang yang bernama Sehun itu. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar berlari menghampiri Minseok yang masih bermain dengan Jongdae.

"MINSEOK! BAEKHYUN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!" Luhan berteriak dengan suara yang keras.

Minseok terpaku. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Baekhyun? Bukankah tadi ia baik-baik saja?. Minseok berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Jangan becanda haahh..hahh..! Tadi pagi ia menghubungiku hhh.. jika ia ingin keluar dan bermain dengan anaknya Yi Xing, dan keadaanya masih baik-baik saja" Minseok terengah-engah. Napasnya masih belum teratur.

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo tadi meneleponmu, aku mengangkatnya dan dia menyebutkan jika Baekhyun dirawat di International Seoul Hospital lantai 7 kamar nomor 2711. Dan.."

"Hikkss.. itu tidak mungkin.. hikss.. Luhannie.. tadi ia baik-baik saja.. hikss.." Minseok menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar kabar sepupunya itu masuk rumah sakit. Luhan memeluk Minseok dengan erat.

"Ada apa ini?" Jongdae menghampiri Luhan dan Minseok yang sedang berpelukan. Ia terkejut mendapati Minseok menangis. Seingatnya.. tadi ia dan Minseok masih bermain kejar-kejaran. Dan ia yakin ia masih mendengar tawa khas Minseok.

"Jongdae-ya.. antarkan aku sekarang.. ayo!" Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Minseok.. tapi tadi.." Ucapan Luhan terputus seiring dengan kepergian Minseok dan Jongdae di balik lift.

"Padahal seseorang sedang menuju kemari, ingin menjemputnya. Hufft. Minseok-minseok.." Luhan berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

15 menit kepergian Minseok dan Jongdae, sebuah Ferrari putih datang dan turunlah seorang namja dengan setelan kemeja biru yang digulung sesiku dengan dasi berwarna hitam seragam dengan celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Wajah datar it uterus menatap lurus kearah depan.

Sehun, namja itu segera menaiki lift, menuju lantai 5 tempat dimana Minseok bekerja. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang, meskipun dalam hatinya sedikit gugup.

Ting..

Pintu lift itu terbuka, Sehun segera keluar dan menuju studio pemotretan sang model untuk produknya.

"Maaf tuan, anda mencari siapa?" Seorang staff bertanya kepada Sehun."Aku sedang mencari Minseok, apa ia ada didalam?" Sehun bertanya dengan santai.

"Maaf sekali lagi tuan, Minseok-ssi.."

"Chogiyo.. apa kau yang bernama Sehun?" Ucapan staff itu terpotong seiring suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar.

"N-ne?" Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, bagaimana yeoja cantik ini tau namanya?

"Minseok baru saja pergi bersama Jongdae, ia panic ketika tau jika sepupunya masuk rumah sakit. Bahkan tas dan handphone nya pun tidak ia bawa". Luhan berkata, ia kini berdiri dihadapan Sehun. Senyum terpatri dibibirnya ketika mengetahui sosok Sehun yang ternyata tampan.

"Ah.. begitu" Sehun berkata lirih, ada nada kecewa ketika ia berbicara. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi" Sehun membungkukkan badannya.

"Ehmm.. Chogiyo.. tunggu!" Luhan berteriak, menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau ingin menyusul kerumah sakit?" Luhan bertanya tanpa mau mendekat Sehun yang jaraknya 3 meter di depannya.

"Y-ya.. ada apa?" Sehun tergagap.

"Apa.. aku boleh numpang bersamamu? Mobilku tidak ku bawa".

"Tentu saja, kajja!" Sehun berkata, wajahnya tetap datar. Ia berjalan kembali meninggalkan Luhan yang kini berlari di belakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari mulai mereka di lift sampai lobby tidak ada pembicaraan yang dimulai oleh keduanya. Luhan hanya sesekali melirik kearah Sehun. Ia terus menjerit dalam hati atas ketampanan yang Sehun miliki.

"Luhan-ssi, kau pintar memilih kekasih ternyata". Seorang receptionist menggoda Luhan dan Sehun yang baru saja lewat. Luhan berbalik badan, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"A-ani.. d-dia bukan kekasihku, haha.." Luhan berkata, tangannya terus mengisyaratkan tidak.

Duk!..

Akibat Luhan yang berjalan mundur, tubuh belakangnya hampir tertabrak oleh seorang cleaning service yang membawa setumpuk kardus dengan menggunakan Tray. Untungnya ia di lindungi oleh Sehun, jika tidak..

Tunggu?

Sehun melindunginya?

Luhan tersadar, Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan dengan tangan Kirinya, alhasil Tray itu hanya menabrak tangan Sehun.

"Berjalanlah dengan benar nona, kau membuat dirimu sendiri celaka". Sehun memperingatkan Luhan dengan wajah yang masih sama, datar.

"N-ne.. gomawo" Luhan membungkuk sekilas.

Kedua orang itu terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai parkiran.

Sehun segera membuka pintu kemudi sebelah kanan untuk Luhan, setelah Luhan duduk. Ia menutup pintu kemudi itu dan berputar ke arah sebelah kiri, tempat kemudi stir nya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita berangkat.. alangkah lebih baik jika kita saling mengenal, jadi.. siapa namamu? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Minseok". Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datarnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengajak Luhan berkenalan

"Aku.. Luhan.. aku bersahabat dengan Minseok". Luhan menjabat tangan Sehun, wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Aku Sehun, Aku mantan yang masih mencintai Minseok dan aku teman dari Kim JongIn, Tunangan Minseok saat ini". Sehun berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-APA?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Halohaaa~

Bagaimana dengan yang ini?

Memuaskankah ? atau kurang ngefeel ?

Hehe. Maaf untuk kekurangannya, saya masih banyak belajar.

Dan jujur, bikin ini agak ngebut.

Kemarin ada yang nanyain NC?

Oke, Doakan saja semoga Chap depan NC muncul ^^

Dan ada yang minta flashback ?

Sebenarnya dari Chapter sebelumnya udah kode loh buat flashbacknya, bahkan di chapter ini juga sudah ada kode yang lain

Cuma bukan dari dialog ChanBaekKris, tapi dari Other cast yang lain

Flashback akan aku munculkan sesuai dengan kebutuhan Chapter ya.

Tapi di pastikan chapter depan itu sudah mulai ketauan aura ChanBaeknya sama Kris.

Penasaran kan?

Makanya, ditunggu aja..

Anyway..

Happy Holiday for you all ^^

Sekedar pemberitahuan nih.

Kemungkinan aku gak bisa update terlalu cepat, liburan kali ini aku isi dengan kerja paruh waktu.

Mohon dimaklum yaa..

Segitu aja deh ya.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Devrina | neli Amelia | nia aries | rika maulina 94 | nimahnurun | narsih hamdan | farfaridah16 | majey jannah 97 | exindira |niasw3ty | sangnamja | chenchenchen | chaniekuku | ParkByun | secret angel |alfiansheila | parkbaekyoda | debby jongong | dandelion99 | firdaoktavianti | rly c jaekyu | neng cahyati 338 | Guest | franda1264 | parkyodaaa | allofme | 121212 | xiuhannet |xiudrrrt | baekhyunni | niarr | namjoo | vinaa | chanchan | bacon68 | peterpan | pakbaek | dolove |baekchili | srhksr | byeol**

**Dan buat kemarin di chap 4 belum kesebut : **

**Mpiet lee | nia aries |nur anna 98 | rika maulina 94 | anita lee 921025**

_Makasih buat yang sudah view, read, review, favo dan follow ff ku._

_Ada yang membaca tapi tidak fav/foll/review_

_Ada yang memfav/foll tapi tidak review_

_Ada yang kemarin review tapi tidak review kembali ^^_

Jangan lupa review kembali yaa, yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya ayoo review lagi ^^

Kan kasian kolom reviewnya gak diusik.

_-XuiXiuLay-_


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Wu Yi Fan

Other Cast :

akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Genre :

Romance - Angst - Drama

Rate :

M

Length :

Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Semua pemeran dalam fanfic ini terlahir dari orangtua dan agensi pemeran

Warning :

This is EXO Fanfiction specially ChanBaek Pair. GENDERSWITCH . and this is Real my Fiction .

If you don't like Main Cast, Genre, Rate, and Genderswitch you can leave my fic.

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T BASH**

Sorry for Typo's

.

.

Anggi Xui Xiu Lay

.

"Proudly Present"

.

Overdose with Love

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Recommended Song : Silv3rt3ar – 1.4.3 i love you | KCM – Love you to death feat. Soul - | Girls Day – Something -

_**Preview :**_

_Sehun segera membuka pintu kemudi sebelah kanan untuk Luhan, setelah Luhan duduk. Ia menutup pintu kemudi itu dan berputar ke arah sebelah kiri, tempat kemudi stir nya._

"_Baiklah, sebelum kita berangkat.. alangkah lebih baik jika kita saling mengenal, jadi.. siapa namamu? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Minseok". Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datarnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengajak Luhan berkenalan_

"_Aku.. Luhan.. aku bersahabat dengan Minseok". Luhan menjabat tangan Sehun, wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis._

"_Aku Sehun, Aku mantan yang masih mencintai Minseok dan aku teman dari Kim JongIn, Tunangan Minseok saat ini". Sehun berkata dengan wajah datarnya._

"_A-APA?" _

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

Dua orang berbeda gender itu sama-sama terdiam. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, Luhan dengan tatapannya yang mengisyaratkan keterkejutan sedangkan Sehun dengan pandangan datarnya.

Luhan benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tau bahwa namja dihadapannya ini yang mengaku sebagai Sehun mantan dari sahabatnya sejak masa kuliah dahulu? Minseok benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan kisah cintanya darinya.

"K-Kau be-benar mantan dari Ki-Kim Minseok?" Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, ia menatap Sehun dengan mata melotot. Kemudian kedua tangannya ia katupkan untuk menutupi mulutnya yang masih terbuka.

"Kau tidak percaya? Apa Minseok tidak bercerita apa-apa padamu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak! Sejak kapan? Dan.. bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Jongin? Bukankah mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah?" Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan mata yang melotot. Posisinya kini bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Sejak kami memasuki jenjang pendidikan tingkat atas, aku berteman dengan Jongin bahkan sejak kecil, sejak kami ditaman kanak-kanak. Aku tau berita mereka akan menikah, 1tahun lagi bukan? Kurasa itu waktu yang cukup lama, aku akan merebut Minseok kembali". Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar, ia memajukan tubuhnya kearah Luhan.

"H-Hey! K-kau mau apa Se-Sehun?" Luhan mundur kebalakang sedangkan Sehun semakin memajukan tubuhnya.

Tangan kiri Sehun memegang bangku yang Luhan duduki, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil bahu Luhan agar mendekat kearahnya.

Luhan reflex, ia berontak. Tangannya berusaha menjauhi tangan Sehun yang kini mencengkram bahunya dengan lembut.

"Kau duduklah seperti ini. Diam sampai aku menyelesaikan ini." Sehun merubah posisi duduk Luhan, tubuh Luhan kini sudah menghadap kedepan. Namun Sehun semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

Luhan menutup kedua matanya ketika wajah Sehun hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajahnya. Bahkan hembusan napas Sehun mengenai wajahnya. Berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, membuat ia berpikir Sehun akan melakukan yang 'iya-iya'.

Cklek.

1detik

2detik

5detik

Luhan tidak merasakan hembusan napas Sehun lagi, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan wajah Sehun masih dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tak.

"Aw.. Appo.." Luhan memegang dahinya yang tadi disentil oleh Sehun. Ia meringis.. "Yak! Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Luhan mendorong dahi Sehun. Kemudian ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang masih terasa perih.

"Kau pasti berpikir macam-macam kan tadi? Kau mengira bahwa aku akan menciummu? Kenal denganmu saja baru. Aku bukan tipe lelaki yang akan mencium setiap wanita dihadapannya meskipun ia baru kenal. Hey nona! lihat! Aku hanya memasang seat belt mu yang belum terpasang. Aku tidak akan menjalankan mobil ini jika kau tidak memasang benda itu." Sehun kini sudah duduk di bangku kemudinya dengan normal. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Kau! Mengapa tidak mengatakannya saja? Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa memasang benda ini? Dan.. apa tadi kau bilang? Aku mengira bahwa kau akan menciumku? Percaya diri sekali kau wajah datar!" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ku anggap itu pujian. Terimakasih atas hal itu." Sehun hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia sedang focus menyetir. Tidak ingin berdebat dengan wanita yang sama cerewetnya dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_International Seoul Hospital , 08.00 p.m_

"Demi tuhan Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya hah?" Tao, wanita yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan boston plaid skirt berwarna hitam putih itu sedari tadi mondar-mandir di hadapan seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang hanya duduk di sofa rumah sakit itu.

Tangannya ia letakkan di dahinya sendiri, seperti sedang pusing memikirkan suatu masalah yang tak kunjung selesai, ia berbalik. Berdiri dihadapan pria yang sedari tadi hanya duduk termangu.

"Park! Alat pendengaranmu masih normal kan? Kau punya mulut? Bicaralah! Jangan jadi seorang yang pengecut. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika nanti Kris tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada istrinya". Tao menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Yak! Aku hanya mengajaknya berbicara di pintu darurat, apa salah? Coba saja kau adukan hal ini pada Kris, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberitahu Baekhyun jika kau adalah mantan kekasih dari suaminya sendiri". Chanyeol berkata dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tangannya sibuk memegangi tulang keringnya yang baru saja di tendang Tao.

"Kau! Benar-benar!" Tao menggeram kesal, jika saja ini bukan di kamar rawat, jika saja ini bukan di rumah sakit, ia pasti tidak akan berpikir lama untuk menghajar pria di hadapannya ini.

"Oppa.. berhentilah menyakiti Baekhyun, kami sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya bukan?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, memperhatikan kedua sepupunya ini berdebat kini berbicara. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari samping.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah bermain terlalu jauh pada mereka, tinggal satu rencana lagi untuk menghancurkan Kris". Chanyeol berkata dengan nada rendah, matanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Tapi oppa, bagaimana jika nanti Kris ge tau? Bagaimana jika nanti mereka bercerai? Bagaimana jika nanti-"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli! Bukankah itu bagus?" Chanyeol menyela perkataan Kyungsoo, ia menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan dua orang berbeda gender dengan wajah yang terlihat panic. Sang wanita segera berlari menuju ranjang dimana telah tergeletak tubuh sepupunya itu. Sedangkan sang namja hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baekkie.. bangun sayang.. eonni disini.." Minseok berujar lirih, ia mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Matanya sudah basah sejak ia masuk tadi.

"Minseok-ah.. tenangkan dirimu dulu.." Jongdae memegang bahu Minseok, berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sejak lama ia sukai itu.

"Jongdae.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, tadi ketika ia meminta izin padaku untuk mengunjungi Myeon Za ia masih segar, tidak ada keluhan bahwa ia sedang sakit.." Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan mata yang penuh dengan lelehan airmatanya sendiri.

Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan tatapan sendunya, ia tidak ingin melihat Minseok menangis. Maka dari itu Jongdae menghapus airmata Minseok dengan ibu jarinya.

"Khhm.. Eonni.. Baekhyun hanya pingsan. Kata dokter Ahn 5menit lagi ia akan bangun, kau tidak usah khawatir". Tao menghampiri Minseok dan Jongdae. Memegang bahu Minseok sekedar memberinya ketenangan.

"B-benarkah?" Minseok menatap mata Tao dengan tatapan penuh harap, semoga apa yang Tao bicarakan itu benar.

Tao menganggukan kepala, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Minseok dan Jongdae mengikut arah mata Tao.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Chan-yeol? Kau.. benar Chanyeol kan?" Minseok bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Yang ditanya hanya menatap Minseok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"N-ne.." Chanyeol hanya menjawab pertanyaan Minseok dengan singkat. Ia mengalihkan tatapan mata Minseok yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Ia gugup.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Dan.. apa kau salah satu kekasih diantara dua gadis ini?" Minseok tetap bertanya kepada Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Aku.." Chanyeol tetap mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan bingung Minseok, ia bingung harus menjawab apa dihadapan perempuan satu ini.

"Chanyeol yang menolong Baekhyun, eonni. Dia adalah sepupu kami berdua". Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, kini angkat bicara. Ia tau situasi, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Kalian.. ber..saudara? sepupu? Bagaimana bisa? Marga kalian.."

"Eungghh.." Ucapan Minseok terhenti seiring dengan Baekhyun yang sudah sadar.

"BAEKHYUN?!" Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu terkejut ketika Baekhyun mengerang.

"Baek.. kau sadar? Kau melihatku?" Minseok segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh harap cemas.

"Minseok-ah.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara paraunya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Jangan bergerak, biar aku panggilkan dokter". Tao segera berlari kearah pintu ruangan.

Baekhyun berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, Minseok yang melihat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk duduk segera membantunya. Begitupun dengan Jongdae yang membantu Baekhyun dari arah samping kiri.

Baekhyun kini telah dalam posisi duduknya, ia menatap satu persatu manusia yang ada didalam ruangan itu selain dirinya. Ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang membuatnya celaka, ia langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi geram.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau disini? Pergi kau keparat!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infuse.

"Baekhyun?! Chanyeol sudah menolongmu! Kau tidak boleh membentak dan mengatakannya seperti itu". Minseok menasehati Baekhyun, menyadarkan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol lah yang telah menolongnya berada disini.

"Apa? Minseok kau tidak tau yang sebenarnya!" Baekhyun membentak Minseok. Sudah saatnya ia member tau Minseok bahwa Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Apanya yang aku tidak tau hah?" Suara Minseok tak kalah meninggi dari bentakkan Baekhyun barusan.

"Dialah orangnya! Dialah otak dari semua rencana aku dan-.."

"Kau sudah sadar? Baguslah! Aku rasa waktuku sudah tidak banyak untuk berada disini. Cepat sembuh nona Byun". Chanyeol menyela perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Minseok tau rencana jahatnya. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol melakukan rencana ini karna sangkut paut perempuan itu dalam hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya mengelus ujung kaki Baekhyun. Kemudian tatapan matanya terarah kedalam mata bening Minseok seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Minseok yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menatap balik dengan bingung.

"Mengapa kau terburu-buru? Kau tidak ingin mereka berdua tau hah? Brengsek kau!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang nyalang.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas." Minseok.. aku pulang duluan. Tolong urus makhluk yang satu ini". Chanyeol menepuk bahu Minseok. Kemudian ia berlalu.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol hening sejenak dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun bingung, haruskah Minseok tau perihal Chanyeol yang menghancurkan rumah tangganya dengan Kris?

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu terhadap Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu?" Minseok menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Minseok.. Chanyeol lah yang.."

"Selamat malam nona Baekhyun.. senang sekali anda dapat sadar lebih awal dari jadwal yang saya perkirakan, mari saya periksa keadaan anda.." Dokter itu tiba-tiba saja masuk bersamaan dengan Tao. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara untuk memberitahukan perihal Chanyeol kepada Minseok, tapi gagal oleh pemeriksaan sang dokter.

"Permisi.. kalian semua boleh menunggu nona Baekhyun selama pemeriksaan diluar." Suster yang membantu dokter itu untuk pemeriksaan terhadap Baekhyun berbicara sangat ramah kepada seluruh pembesuk Baekhyun.

"Ne algaseumnida.. kau berutang penjelasan padaku." Minseok membungkukkan badannya sebentar guna menghormati keputusan para perawat itu. Kemudian ia mencolek dagu Baekhyun dan berlalu diikuti oleh Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Tao disana.

.

.

.

Sudah 15menit pintu bernomor 2711 itu belum juga terbuka, membuat siapa saja yang berada disana cemas. Luhan dan Sehun yang baru saja datang segera bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Luhan? Se-sehun?" Minseok yang melihat kedua orang itu datang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Seokkie-ah?" Luhan langsung duduk disamping Minseok ketika sampai, ia sibuk mengatur napasnya. sedangkan Sehun sudah duduk disamping Tao.

"..." Minseok diam, ia sibuk memperhatikan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama.. Luhan? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Luhan dan Sehun tidak saling mengenal? Apa.. dia tidak tau hubungan diantara kedua orang ini?

"Minseok?" Luhan menatap Minseok dari samping dengan alis berkerut.

"….."

"KIM MINSEOK!" Luhan memukul bahu Minseok dengan kesal.

"Ya? Apa?"

Cklek..

Sahutan Minseok terpotong seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka. Dokter dan dua orang perawat itu baru saja keluar dengan senyum yang mengembang, memperhatikan satu persatu wajah pembesuk pasiennya.

"Nona Baekhyun sudah bisa pulang, ia tadi hanya mengalami benturan yang menyebabkannya pingsan. Saya sudah berbicara kepada suaminya tadi, diruangan saya. Dan bayi yang baru memasuki minggu kedua itupun masih kuat, meskipun tadi kandungan nona Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan ringan." Dokter itu langsung menjelaskan secara rinci sebelum salah satu dari pembesuk itu memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Suami?" Minseok dan Sehun lah yang bersuara.

"Iya.. tuan Park Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali melakukan pertolongan pertama pada nona Baekhyun. Dia suami yang siaga." Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Apa kami sudah boleh masuk dokter?" Jongdae mempercepat pertanyaan sebelum ada pertanyaan lain yang membuat mereka akan lebih lama berada diluar.

"Sudah.. nona Baekhyun juga sudah dalam keadaan normal meskipun ia masih mengeluhkan sakit dikepala tapi itu tidak jadi masalah.. ah satu lagi.. tuan Park Chanyeol sudah melunasi seluruh pengobatan istrinya tadi, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir untuk membawanya pulang malam ini.. Saya permisi.. selamat malam tuan.. nyonya.." Dokter dan dua perawat itu pamit undur diri dari hadapan 4 perempuan dan 2 orang pria itu.

Cklek..

Pintu itu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang tampak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang itu dengan pelan, ia berbalik. Tersenyum menatap satu-satu wajah dihadapannya itu.

"Baekhyun.. astaga.. kau benar-benar sudah baikkan?" Luhan, orang pertama yang menanyai Baekhyun.

"Iya eonni, aku tidak ingin lama-lama berada disini, aku harus segera pulang, Kris pasti akan curiga yang macam-macam.." Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan, tangan kanannya memegan perutnya yang sedikit lebih berat dan ngilu akibat pendarahan ringannya tadi.

"Ayo pulang bersama, aku akan menjelaskan kepada Kris secara rinci." Minseok merangkul Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Jangan! Kejadian ini Kris tidak boleh tau, Sehun-ah tolong aku yaa? Ku mohon.." Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, matanya mengarah kearah Sehun, memohon.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyembunyikan ini dari Hyung." Sehun tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Emm.. Baekhyun.. aku dan Kyungsoo boleh pulang duluan tidak?"

"Eoh? Silahkan.. terimakasih telah menemaniku tadi Taoie Kyungie.." Baekhyun memeluk Tao dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

"Kami pamit pulang ya Baek, jaga kesehatanmu.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil dirinya dan Tao meninggalkan kelima orang itu.

"Ne.. hati-hati.." Baekhyun membalas senyum Tao dan Kyungsoo serta lambaian tangannya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana sekarang? Kita segera pulang?" Minseok bertanya kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan yang lain hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Iya.. aku lelah.." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu mungil Minseok.

"Hm.. Jongdae-ya.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini, kau kan membawa motor sedangkan aku harus membawa Baekhyun pulang." Minseok memegang lengan Jongdae.

"Hahh.. baiklah.. Minseok kau pulanglah dengan Sehun, aku akan mengantar Luhan." Jongdae membalas pegangan tangan Minseok. Matanya menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian beralih menatap Luhan.

"Apa? Aku pulang denganmu? Jongdae.. aku ingin ikut Minseok mengantar Baekhyun.." Luhan merengek, lengkap dengan wajah sendunya seperti anak kecil.

"Hey Lulu.. dengarkan aku! Saat ini situasinya berbeda, Kris sedang dirumah.. dia tidak tau jika Baekhyun baru saja keluar rumah sakit, jika nanti Kris bertanya yang macam-macam akulah yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya." Minseok menjelaskan secara perlahan kepada Luhan.

"Tapi.. mengapa harus dengan si muka datar ini huh? Kau kan bisa menggunakan taxi." Luhan masih merengut.

"Itu karna Sehun adalah adik ipar Baekhyun, dia namdongsaeng Kris.." Minseok kembali menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan wajah sabar.

"Sudahlah Lu~ jangan kekanakan, aku janji besok pagi-pagi sekali akan mengantarmu menjenguk Baekhyun. Sekarang ayo.. kita pulang.." Jongdae menarik sebelah lengan Luhan agar segera meninggalkan tempat itu. "Minseok, Baekhyun kami pamit ya.. hati-hati dijalan.." Masih menarik sebelah lengan Luhan, Jongdae menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Ketika melewati Sehun, Jongdae berhenti sejenak. "Kau.. antarkanlah Minseok sampai ia benar-benar selamat sampai tujuannya, tapi ku peringatkan kau jangan macam-macam dengannya, dengar itu Oh Sehun!" Jongdae menatap Sehun dengan mata yang memicing, kemudian berlalu dengan Luhan yang wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Ayo kita pulang.. biar Baekhyun aku yang bawa.." Sehun berkata dengan lembut kepada Minseok, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

Ting..tong..

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan Pria dengan postur tingginya keluar dari rumah. Matanya terkejut menemukan tiga orang yang sudah tidak asing baginya ada di depan.

"Astaga Baekhyun.. ada apa dengannya?" Kris mengambil alih gendongan Baekhyun dari Sehun, matanya tampak khawatir.

"Tadi sewaktu dirumah sakit, ia mengalami benturan dikepalanya sehingga ia mengalami pendarahan ringan, beruntung hanya air darahnya saja yang keluar. Aku dan Sehun di hubungi Tao dan Kyungsoo agar membawa Baekhyun pulang, Kris.. jangan marah ya? Kau kan tadi tau Baekhyun berkunjung kerumah sakit untuk mengajak Myeon Za bermain." Minseok menjelaskan kepada Kris yang masih menggendong Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkan Baekhyun kesini, ayo masuk.. akan ku buatkan minum.." Kris menggeser tubuh tegapnya, memberi celah untuk Minseok dan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Tidak usah Hyung, aku dan Minseok segera pamit pulang. Sudah larut malam juga.. kami pulang ya hyung.." Sehun membungkuk sekilas, kemudian ia berbalik dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Minseok.

.

.

.

_Seoul, 06.00 a.m_

"Eunghh.." Baekhyun menggeliat nyaman dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kris.."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Semalam Minseok dan Sehun yang mengantarmu pulang, ku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit? Ada apa?" Kris memberikan Baekhyun segelas air putih, kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang, memperhatikan wajah istrinya.

"Aku pendarahan.." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bukannya sedang bersama Myeon Za?" Kris bertanya kembali.

"Iya.. pukul 6 sore aku juga sudah ingin pulang, tapi tiba-tiba saja kakiku terkilir ketika melewati tangga, aku.. terbentur tembok ketika jatuh." Baekhyun berbohong terhadap Kris. Ia belum siap berbicara jujur.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah.. kau kan bisa menggunakan lift, mengapa juga kau lewat tangga." Kris mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Iya Kris.. maaf membuatmu khawatir.."Baekhyun tersenyum dihadapan suaminya.

"Kau sudah sehatkan? Aku ingin kerja, tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?" Kris berdiri, memakai jas kerjanya.

"Iya Kris, Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. hati-hati dijalan ya." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Kris. Merapikan tatanan rambut suaminya.

"Terimakasih, aku berangkat ya. Chu~" Kris mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Setelah Kris pergi, Baekhyun segera menuju kamar mandi, tentu ia tidak lupa dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bertemu dikantor.

20menit Baekhyun telah selesai merapikan dirinya.

Kini ia mengenakan setelan Blouse tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan bawahannya Boston Plaid Skirt berwarna hijau dan biru yang 15cm diatas lututnya. Rambutnya sengaja ia gerai.

Baekhyun sibuk mendial nomor Chanyeol ketika ia berdandan, tak lama suara seseorang mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Apa?"_

"Jam berapa kita bertemu?" Baekhyun menyahut sapaan Chanyeol dengan suara tajam.

"_Wow, tak ku sangka kau bertindak cepat sayang.. haha."_ Chanyeol mengejeknya diseberang sana.

"Katakan saja brengsek!"

"_Kau sudah sembuh? Ku kira kau akan berdiam diri dirumah setelah insiden kemarin."_ Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa pedulimu huh? Cepat katakan atau aku berubah pikiran?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"_Santai sajalah.. kau bisa menemuiku pukul sepuluh, bagaimana?"_ Chanyeol merubah nadanya menjadi serius.

"Baik.. jam sepuluh.. di ruanganmu. Ingat! Aku tidak ingin Kris ataupun staff yang lain tau jika aku ke kantor untuk mengunjungimu. Kau dengar?"

"_Baik.. aku akan mengadakan briefing dadakan nanti, jadi kau bisa masuk dengan aman. Ingat! Jam 10 tepat. Terlambat maka aku akan memecat Kris."_

Pip..

"Arrrggghhh! Park Chanyeol brengsek!"

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

_Park Dencial Corporation, 09.50 a.m_

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, 10 menit lagi ia telat maka Chanyeol akan merubah keputusannya. Segera ia tekan tombol 10 untuk membawa lift itu menuju ruangan khusus sang presiden direktur.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun segera berbelok ke kiri, menuju ruangan yang paling ujung bertuliskan ..

Kini ia sudah berada didepan ruangan itu, sebelum mengetuk pintu besar itu, Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian dibuangnya secara perlahan.

"Hahhhh, tenanglah Baekhyun... demi Kris..." Baekhyun memejamkan sejenak matanya, kemudian ia ketukan pintu itu.

"Masuk.."

Cklek..

Pintu itu terbuka, mata Baekhyun menelusuri ruangan presiden direktur tempat suaminya kerja. Ruangannya luas, penuh dengan interior bergaya alam. Hampir semuanya terbuat dari kayu, bahkan lantai dan temboknya pun dibuat seperti menggunakan kayu. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Tak lama, matanya menatap sosok pria angkuh yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya, mengangkat sebelah kakinya keatas meja dengan tatapan matanya terarah kepada dirinya.

"Kau datang juga.." Chanyeol tidak merubah posisi duduknya, ia terus mengamati setiap pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Cepat katakan ada apa?" Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja Chanyeol, heelsnya ia ketukkan dilantai itu sehingga suaranya terdengar nyaring.

"Buru-buru sekali.. bagaimana keadaanmu ? lalu.. bagaimana keadaan anak kita?" Chanyeol kini berdiri, ia berjalan mengitari mejanya, ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Anak kita? Cih! Jangan harap kau Park! Aku baik.. sangat baik.." Baekhyun tidak lagi mendongakkan kepalanya, heels yang ia pakai cukup membuatnya tinggi.

"Wohoo! Kau lupa? Sperma siapa yang ada didalam rahimmu itu eoh? Aku! Akulah ayahnya.." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"CEPAT KATAKAN TUJUANMU PARK!" Baekhyun geram, ia meninggikan suaranya.

"Pelankan suaramu sayang, kau membuat telingaku pengang." Sejenak Chanyeol mengusap telinga lebarnya. "Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik, ayo duduk di sofa." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa itu.

"Silahkan diminum terlebih dahulu minumannya, aku tau kau haus." Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas berisi juice apel ke arah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak mengambil minuman itu, membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Wae? Ambilah.."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tau kau memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minuman itu kan? Seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tajam. Kecurigaannya pasti benar.

"Pffft.." Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Kau mengingat kejadian pertama kita bertemu? Wow.. tenang saja, minuman ini tidak ada racunnya." Chanyeol kembali menyodorkan minuman itu kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku ingin air putih saja." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Baik,.. akan aku suruh orang pantry mengantarkannya kemari." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menelepon seseorang.

Chanyeol selesai menelepon, ia kembali duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia tegang.

"Apa yang kau lihat Park!" Baekhyun menutupi skirt yang ia pakai dengan bantal sofa, ia was-was terhadap pria dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada. Untuk apa kau tutupi bawahanmu itu? Bahkan sampai vaginamu pun aku sudah melihatnya." Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah yang kelewat santai.

Baekhyun berdiri, ia melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal yang tadi ia pegang. "Jaga bicaramu ya Park! Aku tidak segan-segan untuk meninju wajahmu itu! Cepat katakan ada perlu apa mengajakku bertemu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Duduklah, kali ini aku serius. Ini tentang rencanaku untuk memindahkan Kris ke cabang yang lain."

"Untuk apa kau memindahkan dia hah? Aku sudah menuruti semua kemauanmu kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan alis berkerut.

Tok..tok..

"Tuan, minuman anda sudah tiba." Ucap seorang pelayan dari luar pintu.

Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian membuka pintu ruangannya, mempersilahkan pelayan itu untuk masuk. Pelayan itu masuk dengan wajah yang ditundukkan, ia meletakkan segelas air putih dihadapan Baekhyun, kemudian berlalu keluar.

"Tuan, saya sudah 'menaruh' apa yang anda suruh didalamnya." Pelayan itu masih menundukkan kepalanya ketika berkata sedikit berbisik kepada Chanyeol.

"Baik.." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju sofa. Ketika Chanyeol duduk ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Minumlah.. sesuai pesananmu, air putih yang baru.." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk minum.

Baekhyun meraih gelas itu tanpa ragu, lalu meneguk seluruh air yang ada didalamnya sampai habis. Tak sadar jika Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika melihatnya meminum air itu.

2menit telah berlalu dari Baekhyun meneguk minumannya, tapi Chanyeol belum juga melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Lanjutkan.." Baekhyun berkata.

"Ya. Aku akan memindahkan Kris ke cabang di Busan, bukan tanpa alasan aku memindahkan dia, hanya saja.."

"Eungghh.. Chanyeollhhh" Baekhyun mendesah, kedua kancing blouse nya ia buka dari atas. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya dengan seringaian.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia sudah terpengaruh oleh obat rangsangan yang sengaja Chanyeol masukkan. Keringat sudah terlihat disekitar wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Chanyeol berdiri, ia meraih pinggan Baekhyun, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua menyatukan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang kebagian sensitif Baekhyun, kemudian ia menyesapi leher Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahh Chanyeollhh pleaseeehh.." Baekhyun menggeliat geli ketika merasakan sapuan lidah hangat Chanyeol di lehernya, tangannya ia alihkan kepundak Chanyeol, mencengkramnya kuat karna kakinya sudah terasa sangat lemas.

"Kau membuatkuhh tegang sayanghh.." Chanyeol berkata, ia terus mengecupi leher Baekhyun, tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas payudara sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Brukk..

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan keras hingga Chanyeol terjatuh duduk di sofa itu, tak lama Baekhyun menaiki sofa itu dengan heelsnya yang masih terpasang dikaki jenjangnya, ia posisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ahh.." Chanyeol mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya menusuk titik dimana seharusnya berlabuh, kedua tangannya membuka paha Baekhyun semakin lebar, kemudian tangannya mengelus vagina Baekhyun yang telah basah.

"Chanyeolhhh.. hmppphh.." Baekhyun memagut bibir Chanyeol, ia melumat bibir pria dihadapannya itu dengan penuh gairah, tangann kirinya menuntun tangan kanan Chanyeol untuk meremas payudaranya.

"Kau nakal sayanghhh.. buka bajumu.." Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan sangat keras, membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan.

Baekhyun menurut, ia segera melepas blouse yang ia pakai, kemudian melepas skirt dibawahnya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan segera melepas celana kerjanya, kemudian mengocok sebentar penisnya, setelah itu ia menarik Baekhyun untuk tiduran di sofa, dan mengarahkan penisnya di depan vagina Baekhyun.

"Arrghh.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan penisnya dijepit. Sial! Padahal Baekhyun sudah pernah dibobol sebelumnya, tapi masih saja sempit.

"Eunghh, Chanhh.." Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang pundak Chanyeol, ia meraup bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, tempo awalan ia bergerak normal. Meng in-outkan penisnya didalam vagina Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah dibawahnya. Mendesah dan mendesah.

.

.

.

_Overdose with Love_

.

.

.

10.30 a.m

Briefing itu telah selesai, seluruh staff di perusahaan itu telah kembali keruangan dan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Kris, pria ini kembali keruangannya dilantai 8. Namun baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu ruangan, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kris-ssi.." Lenka, perempuan yang bekerja dibagian manager itu memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Lenka-ssi?" Kris menatap perempuan itu dengan bingung.

"Ah ini.. tadi sebelum Briefing tuan Park menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu, katanya jika kau sudah baca, kau disuruh keruangannya." Lenka menyerahkan berkas bermap biru itu kepada Kris.

"Terimakasih, akan segera aku baca." Kris berbalik, begitupun Lenka.

Kris duduk dikursi kerjanya, matanya membaca setiap kalimat surat dari atasannya itu, yang memintanya pindah dan mengurus di cabang Busan.

Kris menutup berkas itu, ia berdiri. Ingin menghampiri atasannya itu untuk mengkonfirmasi tentang planning tersebut.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan santai Kris berjalan melewati lorong yang sepi, matanya terfokus pada pintu di depannya. Segera ia ketuk pintu itu.

Tak ada jawaban..

Kris memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara perempuan, sepertinya ia kenal. Semakin penasaran siapa perempuan itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Istrinya..

Di sofa..

Bersama atasannya..

Park Chanyeol..

.

.

.

'BRAAKKKK'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_**Halohaaa~**_

_**Maaf ya kakak semua, aku update telat, tahun baru di Nanjing susah dapet koneksi internet. Dan lagi..**_

_**Maaf juga jika tidak sesuai keinginan, ini sudah semaksimal mungkin kakak :")**_

_**Gimana nih?**_

_**NC duh NC.. gak nyangka Ncnya yang kepikiran bakal kayak gitu. Gaaaks**_

_**Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan ya, aku bikinnya gak di edit lagi soalnya.**_

_**Hayo tadi siapa yang simak? Ada adegan mencurigakan lainnya tuh waktu dirumah sakit. Siapa dengan siapa hayoo?**_

_**Tadinya aku mau flashback dulu ke kisah putusnya Sehun dan Minseok, Cuma entah kenapa malah muncul yang seperti ini.**_

_**Yes! Akhirnya Kris udah tau, udah liat ChanBaek 'thisandthat' diruangan, hahahaha.**_

_**Okee, chapter depan gak janji update cepat ya. Aku lagi sibuk dengan laporan OSIS dan laporan prakerin nih. Mohon dimaklumi ya. Tapi janji, gak akan telantarin ff ini kok**_

_**Sekedar pemberitahuan juga.**_

_**Aku buat ff baru, dengan cast yang sama. Jika berkenan bisa baca ff ku, judulnya " w". Dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**_

_**Makasih buat semua yang sudah review, gak nyangka ff pertama di chapter 5 udah capai 200+ review.**_

_**So..**_

_**Mind to give me support?**_

_**Just review guys..**_

_**-XuiXiuLay-**_


End file.
